Chances
by littletiny
Summary: Ashley Davies and her mother have a few secrets causing them to move from town to town. Have they finally found a place to stay?
1. New School

**1. New School**

**Twenty pairs of eyes stared at me as I walked into the classroom. The teacher glanced at me expectantly, obviously annoyed I interrupted her speech.**

**"May I help you?" She asked with a fake smile.**

**"I'm ne-"**

**"Ah yes! Miss Davies." She cut me off. "I've been expecting you. Late on the first day I see, well lets not make it of habit. I am Mrs. Leonard."Her voice was screechy and held too much enthusiasm.**

**"It's Ashley." I answered. Her beady little eyes bore into mine, then down, inspecting what she had to work with this year.**

**"I see. We were just discussing Shakespeare, surely you've heard of him." She glanced at my piercings and outfit one last time before turning back to the class. "Or not." She mumbled quietly.**

**"Actually I am very aware of William Shakespeare. Born April 23, 1564 and died on his birthday April 23, 1616. He has written many brilliant plays, about 42 I think it was, most of which were tragedies such as Macbeth, Hamlet, Othello and of course Romeo and Juliet. Others were comedies such as A Winters Tale, Twelfth Night, or one my favorites A Midsummer Nights Dream. His biggest fan was Queen Elizabeth. But I wont bore people with the rest, that's your job." I smirked loving the surprised expression on her face. You would think teachers knew not to judge people by there looks.**

**"Thank you for that insight Miss Davies, but I am sure everyone knows that information already. Now you may take a seat where ever you like while I continue teaching MY class." She snapped after the shock wore off. I couldn't help but chuckle at the possessiveness in her tone as I walked to the back of the class taking my seat. I put my I-pod in to block out Mrs. Leonard's excessive droning.**

**Half way through the second song, a folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I snapped my head up in surprise to look for the culprit. After failing to see who could have thrown the offending object, I opened the note and read.**

**I haven't seen any one talk back to Mrs. Leonard in a long time.**

**I can tell this class is gonna be much more fun with you in it.**

**-Skyler**

**I looked up again in search of this Skyler guy. My browns eyes lock with green ones, this must be Skyler. He had medium length straitened blond hair that swung to the right just above his emerald eyes, and a piercing on his left eyebrow. He seemed average height with a perfectly toned body, not too bulky. Skyler was wearing a blue and white button up collar shirt, top three undone, with a pair of faded blue jeans, and some white vans. Guys got style. He smiled then turned back around to listen to the teacher.**

**Class ended more swiftly than I expected.I gathered my things and made a retreat for the door, only to be stopped by a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Skyler with a sincere smile plastered on his face. I can already tell me and him are going to be good friends.**

**"Hi, I'm Skyler Fray." He extended his hand and I gently took his in mine.**

**"Ashley Davies." Skyler pulled his hand back, smile never leaving his face.**

**"What class do you have next Ashley?" We started walking into the crowded hallways. I looked to my schedule and frowned.**

**"Chemistry with Mr. Richards." Skyler laughed.**

**"I have that class too. You're gonna hate Mr. Richards, the guys an ex-militia hard ass."**

**"Great." He laughed again.**

**We walked into room 206. The desks seem smashed together for such a big room. Lab tables were in one half of the room while thirty some desks in the other half. In the front of the room was a large counter like table with papers every where, and a computer thrown off to the corner with an old worn down red computer chair. Behind the counter stood a stout balding man looking to be in his forties. He stood with exact posture, scowl in place.**

**The bell rang and Skyler sent me an apologetic smile before scurrying to his seat. I looked around to see everybody seated, most eyes to the front at attention others sneaking looks at me. I walked forward to the counter and started to speak, only to be interrupted again. What is with teachers and doing that?**

**"Miss Davies, here is your syllabus. After taking it upon myself to look at your old schools files, I have rearranged the seating chart. You will sit in the empty desk right up front where I can keep my eye on you. Any questions?" His booming voice sent echos through out the room.**

**"Nope." I turned and sat in the seat directly behind me.**

**"Good. I expect that syllabus signed and returned to me by the beginning of next class. Now we are taking notes. Anything I say is important and should be written down." He pointedly looked in my direction. Great. I took out my notebook. I promised my mother, Christine, I would actually try this year. Better get started.**


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.**

**A/N: Okay so I forgot to do this last chapter so I shall do it now. As you know it's a new story, I don't know how long it will be but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Skyler is actually based on a friend of mine, same looks and attitude, different name. I might post tomorrow but I'm pretty busy, we'll see. Hope you guys like.**

**2. New Friends**

**Unlike last class this period seemed to drag on. When the bell rang I met up with Skyler. Sadly we don't have next class together. He instructed me to the PE building and went on his way. After circling the courtyard a few times I picked a hallway at random and wound up in front of the gym. I entered the gym and went to one of the women.**

**"Could you tell me where..." I check my schedule. "Ms. Haley is?" The younger looking teacher smiled.**

**"Ms. Haley, tough break girl. You have the most strict PE teacher in the school." She chuckled at my frown. "She's right over there." The brunette teacher pointed across the gym to an angry looking dirty blond.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Good luck. You're gonna need it." Shaking my head I walked slowly to the thirty year old teacher barking orders.**

**"You guys are running the mile today! I don't want any excuses! None of that 'my leg hurts', 'I have a note', 'I have asthma'. I don't care what your problem is! What are you looking at? Get to class!" Oh I am just going to love this bitch.**

**"Actually this is my class. I'm Ashley Davies an-"**

**"Right! Carlin, show Davies to the locker room, set her up!" If one more person interrupts me one more fuc-**

**"I'm Spencer." That doesn't count. I stop glaring at Ms. Bitch and focus my attention to the pretty blond.**

**"I'm Ashl-"**

**"There's no time for introductions! Get walking!" I am already sick of this chick. I open my mouth about to chew out Haley when I am quickly tugged out of the gym. I snatch my arm back.**

**"Sorry." Spencer looks down embarrassed. "I just didn't want you to get in trouble. You had the face." I stare at the girl curiously.**

**"The face?"**

**"Yeah. When someone is upset they get that face. The one that says 'I'm about to slap you at any second'." She answers meeting my eyes. I chuckle and nod.**

**"Okay. Where is the locker room at?" She smiles and leads me down the hall. We step into some doors leading to rows of lockers. Spencer pulls out a set of keys and unlocks another door leading into a brightly lit room with two desks and computers. Spencer walks around one of the desks to open a cabinet, and pulls out a folder labeled lockers.**

**"So where did you move from Ashley?" She continues to search through some papers.**

**"My mother and I moved here from San Jose a week ago." She nods and stands holding a piece of paper with digits on it. I take this time to actually look at the girl. She is quite attractive with blond hair, blue eyes, and a nice tan. She was wearing a tight holister top with low rise faded blue jeans and some white DVS's.**

**"This is your locker number and code." She said handing me a post-it note. "Looks like you already paid for clothes so I'll just get those and be right back." She walked out of the room leaving me unattended in a bitch-y teachers office. Bad move on her part. I smiled and sat in front of the computer with Ms. Haley's name on the desk. Still logged in. I think this may be fate.**

**"You've known the teacher for 5 minutes and you already want to get even. That just might be a new record." Or not. I look up to see a grinning Spencer in the door way.**

**"Of course not. I was checking my email." Spencer shook her head and threw some green shorts and a white shirt that said 'King High Cobras'.**

**"Try those on I think I got your size." I found my locker and dressed quickly. I walked into the hall where Spencer was waiting.**

**"How do I look?"**

**"Like a true cobra." She locked the doors back up and we went down to the track. Spencer gave Ms. Haley her keys back.**

**"Good. You girls are lucky. You don't have to run today. Walk the track until everyone finishes." We started walking the track getting glares from our fellow class mates.**

**"So have you seen much of LA yet?"**

**"Just the boring stuff." From the corner of my eye I see her nod, looking to be in deep thought. "Do you know of any good places to hang out?" I look at her and smirk.**

**"I may know a few. What are you doing for lunch?"**

**"I don't even know when lunch is. This school is so confusing."**

**"You get used to it. We have lunch next." I smiled.**

**"How long have you lived here?"**

**"Since birth." I look at her in astonishment.**

**"Sounds nice." She shakes her head.**

**"Hardly. Sometimes I wish I could do something new, see different things."**

**"It's nice. For awhile at least." The bell rang and we headed back to the locker room.**

**"What do you mean? Have you moved a lot?"**

**"You could say that." We made it to the lockers and dressed.**

**"You want to eat lunch with me? I want you to meet someone." I thought about it for a moment. Sky never said we were meeting for lunch. Maybe he knows Spencer.**

**"Yeah. That sounds good." She smiled a brilliant smile as we made our way to the courtyard.**


	3. New Enemies

**A/N: The chapters will get longer these are just to set up the mood and introduce a few characters. But until then enjoy!**

**This is the pic to my dream car/Ashley's car no (): flickr(dot)com/37764692(at sign)N00/2027731085  
**

**3. New Enemies**

**The courtyard was crowded with people. It must be easy to get lost out here. I felt someone grab my hand and looked up to see Spencer.**

**"You were starting to wonder off there." I smiled as she pulled me in the right direction.**

**"Hey Spence, I see you already met Ashley. Thought you would. I knew you guys had gym together." I broke my gaze from Spencer to be met with calm green eyes.**

**"Hey Skyler." I said with a nod.**

**"You guys already know each other?" At least we know shes a natural blond.**

**"Yeah Spence. Me and Ash have English and Chemistry together. Now lets go eat I'm starving." I chuckled.**

**"Where's a good place to eat?" Spencer looked at me.**

**"Do you have a car?" My mouth dropped.**

**"Of course! My mom had to make up all the moving some how. Lets go." They followed me out to the parking lot with no objections.**

**As we approach my car I could her Skyler gasp and Spencer giggle. Turning around I noticed Skyler had his hand over his mouth as if trying not to scream. It didn't help. A high pitched screech made its way out of his throat causing Spencer to giggle again.**

**"If I hadn't of guessed by now I would say he's tasted the rainbow, and loved it." I whispered to Spencer. Oh yeah, I went there. This caused Spencer to full on laugh, gasping for air.**

**"If you didn't notice the way he walked, talked, or dressed, you must be def, dumb, and blind." Spencer said after she regained her composure.**

**"Ashley! I love this car. I don't know what kind it is but it's so shiny!" Skyler exclaimed, unaware of our little chat.**

**"It's a 2007 Saturn SKY convertible, 260hp 2.0L turbocharged I4. Nice ride." Spencer answered before I could.**

**"Wow. How do you know so much about cars?" I think this girl just got hotter.**

**"My uncle owns his own shop, he's a mechanic. Taught me everything I know." She answered with a shy smile.**

**"Okay girls! Are we going to sit here and talk in car language or go?" I chuckled and unlocked the car. We jumped in and headed to our destination.**

**Spencer directed me to a little diner with 'the BEST shakes and burgers in LA', so Skyler says. We enter the diner and find a booth. We each ordered fries, a burger, and shake, and flowed into easy conversation.**

**"So Ashley, did you leave any sexy man candy in San Jose?" Spencer began to giggle again. She does that a lot I noticed. "What? It's just a question."**

**"Skyler all you ever think about is guys. You're more boy crazy than Duarte." Spencer chided. Skyler put his hand to his chest fiegning shock.**

**"I am nothing like Duarte. I can tell you that right now." Before Spencer could respond I cut in.**

**"Who's Duarte?" They looked at me in shock.**

**"You haven't met Madison yet?" Spencer asks. I shake my head.**

**"Girl you are lucky. She puts the 'ass' in 'massive'." Skyler adds.**

**"You watch way to much Bring It On." She states.**

**"These aren't spirit fingers, these are spirit fingers!" Skyler quotes acting out the hand movements.**

**"Okay Sky if you're done dancing can someone tell me who Madison Duarte bitch is?" I ask exasperated.**

**"That'd be me chica, and if you know whats good for ya you'd hold your tongue." I look up to find a very pissed looking Latina standing over me. Let me tell you, she really does have a big ass. This triggers a small laugh to come out remembering what Skyler said. "What the hell you laughing at, new girl?" She spat. I looked across the table to Spencer and Skyler.**

**"Massive." I whispered grinning. Spencer choked on her shake laughing as Skyler put down his head shaking uncontrollably.**

**"What is so funny?" The Latina screeches. A couple of cheer leading minions behind her look around to see what we could be laughing about.**

**"Nothing. Inside joke, you wouldn't get it." I answer.**

**"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" Implying. Big word for a brainless cheerleader.**

**"Why I would never." I say, sarcasm dripping from every word.**

**"You better not be..." She stops mid sentence and leans into one of the cheerleaders.**

**"Ashley Davies." I hear her whisper.**

**"Davies." Madison finishes. "I have conections around here. DON'T make me use them." With that said she storms out of the diner, pushing a few bystanders out of her way.**

**"Well I think we should head back to school before we're late." Skyler says, Spencer and I agree. We hop into my car and drive back to King.**


	4. The Unexpected

**A/N: Extremely short chapter. Everyone gets to see Christine as a good parent instead of bad. Just wanted to show a different side. Enjoy!**

**4. The Unexpected**

**School ended and I'm on my way home when someone cuts me off causing me to slam on my brakes, missing the curb by inches. I pull into my drive way as the jackass pulls in next door. I walk over to the white Porsche prepared to chew this guy out for almost making me wreck my baby.**

**"What the hell is your problem?" I shout. The top is up and the car has tinted windows like mine so I can't get a good look at the driver. The door opens and out comes Madison.**

**"You've got to be kidding me. You're my new neighbor?" She spits full of disgust.**

**"If I have a scratch on my car **_**princess **_**you better know a good hiding place." I seethe. I soften a little as her last words finally hit. "We're neighbors?" My eyes widen at this newly found information.**

**"Don't worry about your little tonka toy. It's a piece of crap anyway." She flings her purse over her shoulder and walks inside her house.**

**"Tonka toy?" I look back at Rodney. Yes my cars name is Rodney. "Tonka toys are trucks, dumb bitch." I mumble inspecting for any damage. After finding none I head inside and up to my room. I leap onto my bed and fall asleep.**

**I'm awoken to a strange sound out my window. Looking at the clock it's 4:27pm. I hear the noise again and get to my feet. I open my window as the noise gets louder and more clear.**

**"Mmm, Aiden. Right there... papi." I slam the window shut and run down the stairs, trying to get as far away from the moaning Latina as possible. I run past my mother just walking in from work, to the living room turning on some music to clear the disturbing visions.**

**"What's wrong hon, bad day?" Mom asks coming into the living room. I shake my head not able to speak. "Did you meet anyone yet?" She pushes. I finally find my voice turning down the music.**

**"I met a couple people." I answer.**

**"That's all you're giving me? No names or details?" I look at her. She really does try to be there. It's not her fault she's not around very often.**

**"There's Skyler, he's sincere, cute, and extremely gay." She chuckles at this. "Then there's Spencer, she's kind and funny. You would like them both, we went to lunch together." She smiled glad I'm meeting new people.**

**"What about the neighbor girl? Did you meet her yet?" Thank you mother for reminding me of what I was trying desperately hard to forget. I forced a smile.**

**"Yeah I met her."**

**"And?" I let out a long sigh.**

**"Total bitch." She nods understanding.**

**"Well, I have to go back. I stopped by to leave some money for pizza or something tonight." My face fell. "I'm sorry honey. I can call and tell them I can't make it if yo-" I cut her off.**

**"No mom, it's okay. I understand. We need this." I gave her my best smile for reassurance.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Totally."**

**"Alright. I left the money on the counter." We stood and she grabbed me into a hug. "I love you Ash, so much. I really try." Her voice cracks.**

**"I know mom. I love you too." We pull away and she smiles. It falters slightly as she tries to hold back tears. She never liked to show weakness, especially in front of me.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice cracks again. She grabs her things and rushes out the door.**

**"Ya, tomorrow." I say to myself as I sink into the couch.**


	5. Good News

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer. The story is going to start off slow but next chapter you get some Spashleyness. Enjoy!**

**spashleyfan21: You will just have to read and find out. Good guess though.  
**

**5. Good News**

**I awoke to another sound but this one was like the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Quickly, I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Entering the kitchen a most pleasant smell welcomed me.**

**"Mom, I thought you had to stay 'til late?" She stopped singing and turned to me with a smile I haven't seen for years. "What is it?"**

**"We finished the project, I got it Ash!" I stared blankly until it clicked.**

**"You got the promotion?" She nodded. I squealed and jumped into her arms tears in my eyes. "So does that mean we can stay?" She looked down sadly.**

**"I don't know yet." She says with disappointment. I give her a squeeze telling her I understand. "I made pancakes and just bought some blueberry syrup, your favorite." She says trying to lighten the mood. I smile and help finish breakfast.**

**After we ate I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for school. I picked what I was going to wear, black ripped jeans, with a white Gym Class Heroes tee, and some black and white checkered van slip-ons. I kept my hair in lose curls and put in my black hoop lip ring. Ready to go I grabbed my things and walked out the door.**

**First period consisted of me and Skyler passing notes. Second period was a little different with Richards hovering over me all period. Last class with Spencer or Skyler is gym. Haley yelled, and yelled, and yelled some more. Me and Spencer had to make up for yesterday's mile. I ran it in 7minutes 49 seconds, Spencer in 8 minutes 22 seconds. Quite slow if I say so myself but it was a quick jog. After PE we met Skyler in the courtyard.**

**"So, I was thinking tonight we should all do a movie. I've been craving a good chick flick." I looked at Skyler with an amused smile.**

**"A chick flick?" Spencer answered for him.**

**"They're his favorite." I nodded and unlocked my car.**

**"So what do you guys say?" Skyler asked jumping over the door and tripping into the backseat.**

**"Sure. We could all go to my house." I offered. Spencer smiled.**

**"That sounds fun."**

**"Yes, movie night!" Skyler sang. I rolled my eyes and drove to our new lunch place, Veronica's.**

**School ended faster than expected. Spencer was laying on the hood of Rodney, looking stunning, with the sun beating down on her bronze skin, her blond hair spread about taking a type of halo look.**

**"Hey Ash, want to stop ogling Spencer for a few minutes so we can go?" Skyler smirked then ran to jump on Spencer.**

**"Skyler you're cool and all but if you dent my SKY I will kick your ass!"**

**"Calm down Davies I'm not going to hurt your precious car." Spencer smiles at us. "She puts me second to an inanimate object." He mumbles entering the car. I walk over to Spencer and help her off the hood.**

**"Your house?" She asks getting in.**

**"My house." I confirm.**

**I pull up in the drive way and shut off the car. Turning, I see Skyler and Spencer both looking behind me.**

**"You live next door to Madison." Skyler states.**

**"Found that out yesterday." This brings the unwelcome sounds back and I shiver.**

**"That must suck." Spencer adds.**

**"You have no idea. Lets go inside." I change the subject and hop out of the car. We walk inside to find a note on the end table.**

**Ashley,**

**Had to go back to work. There's money on the counter.**

**I love you.**

**C.D.**

**"This is a nice place you have here." Skyler broke me from my thoughts. I put the note down and proceeded to the living room.**

**"You guys can pick a movie." I pointed to a case filled with DVD's. "They're in alphabetical order." Spencer gave me a weird look. "What? I may be a little OCD." I jumped over the couch and ran into the kitchen.**

**"And ADHD!" She yelled. I smiled taking out some popcorn and putting it in the microwave. When it was done I walked back out to the living room popcorn in hand. Skyler put a movie in and sat down on one side of Spencer while I sat on the other.**

**"What movie are we watching?" I ask handing Spencer the bowl.**

**"I was thinking we could watch 'Idle Hand' first." Skyler starts.**

**"Wait, what's 'Idle Hand'?" Spencer asks.**

**"Only the funniest, best, stoner horror movie ever." I say with a smirk.**

**"I thought we were watching a romance?" She squeaks.**

**"We will, after 'Idle Hand' we'll watch 'Imagine Me and You'." He smiles proud of his choices. I roll my eyes. He couldn't be anymore gay.**

**"I've never seen 'Imagine Me and You'."**

**"What?" Skyler and I exclaim. "You will love it!" Skyler adds. We settle down as the movie begins. Spencer flinches every once in a while and I can't help but laugh.**

**"Spencer this movie isn't even scary." I whisper.**

**"Seth green has a beer bottle sticking out of his head! That is so disgusting!" I laugh again. "Ew! The burrito's leaking out of his throat!" She buries her head in my neck while me and Skyler continue watching. After the movie we put in 'Imagine Me and You'. Half way through the movie Spencer rested her head on my shoulder and slid closer. Just as I wrapped my arm around her the door opened and flooded the room with light.**

**"Ashley?" The lights turned on as my mom walked in.**

**"Hey mom, we were just watching a movie." She looked at my arm and raised an eyebrow. I slowly pulled it back and stood up trying not to wake Spence. "This is Skyler and Spencer." Skyler smiled and stood up.**

**"Nice to meet you Mrs. Davies." He said politely.**

**"Hi, Mrs. Davies." Spencer said groggily waking up. She looks so cute with ruffled hair and tired eyes.**

**"Please call my Christine." She smiled at me.**

**"We better get going. School tomorrow." Spencer said.**

**"Yeah. Mom I'm going to give them a ride home."**

**"Okay honey, drive safe." I nodded walking Spencer and Skyler to the car. I dropped Skyler off first then pulled up to Spencers.**

**"Tonight was nice Ash." She smiled shyly.**

**"We should do it again some time." She agreed and we fell into a comfortable silence.**

**"I better go before my dad gets too worked up. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave me a hug and walked to her door. I waited until she was safely inside to drive off. I arrived home and dressed for bed. Laying down I had a content smile on my face. I drifted off to sleep with memories of today in my mind.**


	6. Party Time

**A/N: Another chapter complete. I like this one hopefully you guys will too. R&R! Enjoy!**

**6. Party Time**

**Friday rolled around quicker than I expected. Spencer and Skyler have been talking about some party we're going to. I have to say I'm pretty excited. School just ended and Spencer and Skyler are going to meet at my house at 6:00. As I pull into my driveway I see someone sitting on the porch. After I park I cautiously walk toward the door. The person is wearing a baggy hoody with there head down. I feel my heart start to race and my breathings coming out shallow and erratic. 'Please not here', is all I can think as I proceed close enough to touch them. Now or never. I reach out and touch their shoulder. They jerk up surprised as I flinch back falling off the porch.**

**"Shit!" I yell as I hit the not so soft grass.**

**"Damn Ash, why do you have to sneak up on me like that?" I look up into familiar emerald eyes.**

**"Skyler." I breathe out relieved. "What are you doing here?" I stand and try to control my breathing.**

**"I don't know what to wear." He whines. "That's why I brought accessories." He pulls a backpack from under his hoody. I smile still relieved it was Sky.**

**"Okay gay boy, lets see what we have to work with." We walk inside. He goes to lounge on the sofa while I grab my cell.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Spence."**

**"Oh hey Ash. Whats up?"**

**"Well little Sky blue is over here being a drama queen."**

**"You are a liar! I am not a drama queen and here is nothing on TV!"**

**"Oh wow." Spencer says through her laughs.**

**"Yeah so you need to get over here and help my give him a make over."**

**"Fine. Come pick me up." I end the call and look at Skyler making faces in the mirror.**

**"I could be a model." I chuckle and shake my head.**

**"I'm going to pick up Spencer and we'll all get ready here." He gives me a thumbs up.**

**I pull up to Spencer's house and hop out of the car. I walk up to the door and knock, some blond boy answers.**

**"Hey there sexy." He said with a smug smile.**

**"Hey there dick head." I reply with an innocent smile. He frowns.**

**"I'll get Spencer." He turns away just as Spencer comes down the stairs. She slaps the boy in the head and glares.**

**"Sorry about him. Glen thinks every girl wants him." She giggles and pulls me back to my car. We drive to my house in a comfortable silence. As we pull up I see Madison getting out of her car.**

**"Hey there neighbor." I smile.**

**"What do you want?" She snaps. I smile wider.**

**"Just wanted to say good afternoon." She rolls her eyes. "Oh and if I don't see you later, good morning, good afternoon, and good night." Spencer looks at me blankly as I dodge Madison's glare and pull her inside.**

**"What was that?"**

**"'The Truman Show'." I answer simply.**

**"Oh my gosh! I love that movie!" Skyler exclaims bounding over to us.**

**"Never seen it." I look at Spencer.**

**"What have you seen?" Before she can answer I continue. "Make over time!" Skyler jumps up and down clapping his hands together.**

**"Yay, makeover!"**

**We quickly dressed Skyler in a pair of light blue jeans, a white tight silk button up shirt, top three undone, and a pair of white vans. I straitened his blond hair making his eyes stand out more.**

**"Damn Sky. You. Are. Hot!" I feel Spencer shift a little beside me.**

**"Davies you only wish you could have me."**

**"Yeah if I liked that kind of thing." Looking over I see Spencer staring at me. "What?" I ask concerned.**

**"Nothing." She shakes her head. "I'm gonna go get ready." She runs up the stairs before I can respond. I look at Skyler and see he's smiling like an idiot.**

**"What?" I ask starting to get annoyed.**

**"Nothing. You should dress." I nod and go to my room. I straiten my hair and choose a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, a black shirt with silver drawings on it, my white and silver DVS's, and black baseball hat with 'Peace' written in white on it slanted to the side. I apply my make up and walk down stairs. Spencer stands up as I approach and damn does she look good. She was wearing a white abercrombie shirt, with tight baby blue jeans, and white vans. Skyler stands beside her and I can't help but laugh.**

**"What?" They say simultaneously.**

**"You guys look so much alike." I say through fits of laughter.**

**"Know we don't!" They say again together. I stand back up.**

**"Of course you don't. Lets go." Before they can object I push them into the car and drive.**

**We arrived to the party and went inside. Couches and tables were pushed off to the side leaving room for a massive dance floor. Kids were crowded in and out of doorways laughing, singing, and dancing. Skyler left to mingle so Spencer and I pushed our way to the kitchen. We grabbed a couple drinks and went back to the living room.**

**"Lets dance Ash!" Spencer yelled over the music pulling me into the dancing crowd.**

**"Spence, I can't dance." She stopped and turned to me.**

**"Every body can dance. It's just a matter of dancing well." She smirked.**

**"Well in that case, I am a horrible dancer." She laughed and grabbed my waist. She turned me around, pulling me close so my back is to her front**

**"Relax." She whispered. "Move to the rhythm of the music." Her voice sent shivers down my spine as her breath tickled my neck. Slowly she swayed my hips in sync with her. "See, its not so hard." I picked up on what to do and switched our positions.**

**"Not hard at all." I husked into her ear. She pressed her body more into mine and started to grind against me. Spencer flipped around to face me, I took this chance to push my right leg between hers. I felt more than heard her gasp at the contact. She swiftly put her left leg around my waist where I held it there.**

**"Ash." I faintly heard her whisper.**

**"Fuck Spence, if I knew dancing felt this good I would have started earlier." I let my lips graze her ear and felt her shiver against me. I pulled back a little to look into her eyes. They were a dark navy blue, I felt myself being turned on more than I already was. I pulled her leg tighter around my waist and heard her moan. We locked eyes and I couldn't hold myself back. I leaned in. Just as our lips grazed.**

**"Cops! Get out! I just got a call they're on their way!" We pulled away completely and watched as peeople hurried out the door.**

**"Shit! We need to find Skyler." We searched the house and finally found him out back kissing some boy.**

**"Skyler we have to go." Spencer said. He pulled away from the boy. "Aiden!" I looked the raven haired muscle head up and down. Aiden? Where have I heard that? Oh god memories.**

**"Ew. You're Madison's toy." I scrunched my face in disgust. Spencer chuckled.**

**"Don't tell any body about this." He stalked off.**

**"Ah man. You guys scarred him away." He sighed. we walked back inside and saw lights flashing, pulling in front of the house.**

**"Upstairs." I pulled Skyler and Spencer upstairs just as the door opened.**

**"Alright boys, check the house." A cop said sounding bored. Probably done this millions of times. Hearing a step creak I looked around for cover. I looked up and spotted an attic entrance.**

**"Up here." I jumped up and pulled down the stairs.**

**"No way. That's like on that movie we watched." Spencer whispered shrugging away.**

**"Spencer there are no demon hands out to kill you." She shrank back more. "We don't have time for this." The footsteps came closer. I look to Skyler, we both grabbed Spencer and hauled her into the attic. I kept my hand over her mouth while Skyler lifted the stairs up into place.**

**"We're good." I remove my hand but Spencer stays pressed against me.**

**"Are you okay?" She nods. I hear footsteps going through the rooms and stop at the top of the stairs.**

**"It's clear up here Chuck!" He calls down.**

**"Alright load up boys!" I hear the door open, the cops walk out, and close. Skyler makes a move for the steps, I grab him back and shake my head. He sits back confused. We hear the stairs creak and the door open and close again. Realization hits him then.**

**"Are they gone?" Spencer whispers.**

**"I think so." Skyler opens the entrance and we slowly descend. Spencer holds tightly onto my hand as we check out the window. "Clear." We make it outside and to my car.**

**"Damn that was close. Good thinking with the attic Ash." I smile as we pile into the car.**

**"So, my place?"  
**


	7. Sleep Over

**A/N: Sorry for the delay schools been kickin my arse. Extremely short update but you learn more about Ashley maybe someone will figure her out. Maybe. Enjoy!**

**7. Sleep Over**

**"I don't know about you guys, but I am tired." Skyler said through a yawn.**

**"You can sleep in the guest room. Upstairs first door on the right." He departed up the stairs. I turned to look at Spencer, she seemed deep in thought.**

**"Are you tired." She looked at me and shook her head. "Neither am I."**

**"Do you have 'The Truman Show'?" I smiled and led her to the living room. After the movie we went up to my room and sat on my bed.**

**"Lets play a game."**

**"20 questions?" She suggests.**

**"Okay, you first." We lay back, facing each other.**

**"Whats your favorite color?"**

**"Sky blue. Do you have any other siblings." She giggles.**

**"Besides my annoying brother Glen, I have an adoptive brother Clay."**

**"What's he like?" She smiles.**

**"No, no. My turn. Why's your mom always gone." I hesitate but cover it up quickly.**

**"Work. So tell me more about your family." She notices the change of subject but doesn't push.**

**"Well my mother and I aren't as close as we used to be but we're still close. My dad is great, he's such a wonderful cook..." I can't help but notice the way her eyes light up when she's talking about her family. Even when she's talking about Glen. It's so cute the way she moves her hands when she's excited. This girl is growing on me. "Clay is just so sweet. What about your dad, where's he at?" We lock eyes.**

**"I didn't really know my dad well. He dad when I was 10 in a plane crash."**

**"I'm sorry." She says sincerely.**

**"I never got that."**

**"What?"**

**"Why people apologize for something they can't control." I say.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, yeah." I chuckle.**

**"You're too cute." She looks seriously at me. My smile drops. "What?"**

**"Back at the party we almost kissed." I looked down knowing this would come up.**

**"Listen Spence I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner bu-" She cuts me off with a kiss. I lose all train of thought and kiss her back. Only when I feel her tongue run along my bottom lip do I remember what's happening. I pull back with protests from Spencer.**

**"What's wrong?" Concern in her voice.**

**"Spence we can't." I look away. I can feel her confused gaze on me. "I promised myself I wouldn't put anyone else in danger. This just can't happen, I'm sorry."**

**"What do you mean danger? Ash look at me." She brings my chin up to look at her. "What do you mean danger?" She asks again worry written in her eyes.**

**"Nothing Spence, nothing. I'm tired lets get some sleep." I roll over and curl into my pillows. I feel Spencer sink down and hear her breathing even out. I flip back over to face her. "I'm sorry Spencer. It's for the best." I give her a kiss on the cheek and gently fall asleep with my arm over her waist.**


	8. One Day

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long I have been at my cousins for Thanksgiving and our family has this rule, NO phones or computers unless it somehow involves the family. But I can't complain we were having a blast playing instruments and singing and dancing. My family is very musical. It was fun. Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving if not I'm sorry. I like this post but you guys may hate me for it. R&R Enjoy!**

**8. One Day**

**I awoke with a warm feeling surrounding me. Feeling a weight on my chest I look down and see Spencer with her head on my chest. Her arm is lazily draped over my waist with my arm around her back, our legs tangled together. She snuggles closer into me nuzzling my neck. I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face as she slowly stirs awake.**

**"Morning." I softly whisper into her ear. Her eyes flutter open as she smiles up at me.**

**"Hey." She lifts her head and notices the compromising position we're in. A shy blush spreads across her face as she untangles our limbs and sits up. "Sorry."**

**"It's okay. Want some breakfast?" Spencer's stomach grumbles and her blush deepens. "Come on. I don't mean to brag but, I make the best pancakes."**

**"I love pancakes." I jump off the bed and help her up. We head down stairs and notice Skyler already awake talking to my mom.**

**"Well hello girls. How was your night?" My mother asks with a smirk.**

**"It was good." Skyler winks at me but I ignore it. "I'm making banana pancakes. You staying for breakfast?" I direct the question to my mom.**

**"Yes actually." I smile. "But I have something to tell you after." Her tone changes serious and I frown knowing its bad.**

**"Okay. Spence you wanna help me?" She follows me to the kitchen as Skyler and my mom continue their conversation.**

**After breakfast I dropped Skyler and Spencer off with promise of plans for later. I walk into the house and notice mom sitting on the couch. Definitely bad news.**

**"Ash you should sit down."**

**"I'm good standing."**

**"It would be more comfortable if you sat." She reasons.**

**"Mom, could you just please tell me what happened?"**

**"How do you know something happened?" I gave her the 'don't play dumb' face. "Fine. Are you sure you don't want to sit?"**

**"Mom." I warn. She takes a deep breath.**

**"We lost her." I look at her dumbfounded.**

**"You lost her?"**

**"We lost her track in Utah. She is very good at staying under the radar." My mouth drops open.**

**"How the fuck do you lose somebody mom!" My body starts to quake with fear.**

**"Ash calm down. We are trying our best here!" My legs collapse from under me. Before I hit the ground two strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me onto the couch. Then everything goes black.**

**"Ashley honey? Wake up. Everything's going to be okay." My mothers blurry figure comes into sight as I try to shake away the headache beating in the back of my skull. "I told you to sit down." She chuckles nervously. I sit up and put hold my head as the aching only increases.**

**"Now is not the time for jokes mom." I start to stand only to feel dizzy and fall back onto the couch.**

**"Here's some aspirin. Imagine if you actually hit the floor, that would be mind splitting." I take the offered pills.**

**"What do we do?" I moan.**

**"'We' do nothing, 'I' get it together and keep us safe."**

**"Mom, you don't know her like I do. She knows people. She's fucking psycho! Ugh!" I rub my temples in concentration.**

**"Why don't you rest and I'll see what I can do, yeah?" I nod and lay down on the couch, not wanting to risk the climb up the stairs.**

**I woke to my phone ringing. I check the caller ID and a smile instantly lights my face.**

**"Hey Spence."**

**"Hello sleepy head." She giggles.**

**"How did you know I was asleep?"**

**"Were you sleeping?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then you don't need to know. I just knew." I chuckle.**

**"Okay. Whats up?"**

**"I was just thinking we could hang out tonight. Maybe the movies?"**

**"That sounds good. Do you want me to pick you and Skyler up?"**

**"I was thinking more of maybe, you know, just me and you?" She asked shyly.**

**"That would great. I'll pick you up at 5:00."**

**"Okay. Bye." I could picture the smile crossing her face. We hung up and I ran upstairs to change. After picking Spencer up we arrived at the theater.**

**"What do you want to see?" I ask looking over at Spencer.**

**"I really want to see 'Twilight'." She answers with a big smile. I look past Spencer across the street and see a figure staring at us. I look closer and see it is a girl with long brown hair and an evil smirk playing on her lips. "Ash are you okay?" I look to Spencer and back seeing that the girl has gone.**

**"The one with vampires?" I let out shakily. She nods warily, I shrug. "Whatever you want." **

**"Are you sure you're okay?" I look to the spot once more.**

**"Yeah." I pay for the tickets We get our snacks and go into the theater.**

**"It was a pretty good movie. I like the ending." I say.**

**"I think it was rushed but still good. Have you read the book?" I nod.**

**"Yeah I read them all." Were sitting at Starbucks drinking coffee and chatting.**

**"So you like to read then?" Spencer does a cute little head tilt and I smile.**

**"You could say I'm pretty much a book worm."**

**"I could tell by the bookshelf I saw." I giggle and blush. "Aw, you're blushing. Here I thought you never blush." This makes me turn a darker shade of red.**

**"It doesn't happen often. My confession of being a nerd must have triggered it." I explain.**

**"Well at least you're a cute nerd." Its her turn to blush now. She ducks her head to cover it up and I chuckle.**

**"That's true." The bell above the door signals someone entering. I chill runs down my spine as I hear an all too familiar laugh sounds at the door.**

**"Watch it bitch!"**

**"Why don't you make me?" I turn just in time to see the back of a girl pour her drink onto Madison, laugh that all too familiar, then walk easily out the door. When out the door the girl turns to me and winks. I freeze up, mouth open, eyes following the girl until she disappears out of eyesight.**

**"Did you see that Ash? That girl is awesome." I shake my head not able to speak. "No? Whats wrong?" I finally snap out of my daze and look at Spencer.**

**"Nothing." I answer simply.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, lets get out of here." I practically pull Spencer out of the coffee shop and to my car. While we drive I look every where for signs of someone following us. I park in the garage and pull Spencer inside locking the doors.**

**"Seriously Ash whats up with you, you've been on edge since we left my house."**

**"I'm fine." She looks at me disapprovingly.**

**"Did I do something wrong?"**

**"What? No Spence." I answer shocked she would blame herself for anything.**

**"Then what?" I shake my head and sit on the couch. "Do you not trust me or something? You know you can tell me anything, right?"**

**"No I can't Spencer, I barely know you." I say not making eye contact.**

**"Well then get to know me Ashley! That's what I've been trying to do with you." The venom in her voice causes me to look up. She looks hurt and angry. Maybe this is what I have to do, she saw us together though, but its not too late for her it can't be.**

**"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to know you?" That did it. I can tell. The fire burning in her eyes made me feel guilty. She stormed out of the house and I didn't stop her. Maybe one day she'll think me, maybe I'll be able to live a normal life with out the fear of leaving my house, and maybe I can tell Spencer I remember everything she says. Maybe, one day.**


	9. Keep Moving

**A/N: Been pretty busy with school. Here is an update. I will try to get them up faster. R&R. Enjoy!**

**9. Keep Moving**

**The weekend is over and I only saw my mom once. I hope she's home today so I can tell her my ne found information. I pull into the school and sit on a table in the courtyard.**

**"Skyler please?" I look up and see Spencer pulling on Skylers arm. He brushes her off and walks up to me.**

**"Davies I don't know what your problem is but don't drag Spencer into it." What do you think I'm doing. Pushing her away to get involved with me? "Did you hear me?" Who ever said this gay boy is intimidating is completely wrong. He's standing with one hand on his hip while the other is waving his finger at me.**

**"Yes I heard you." I hopped off the table and to my first period which also happens to be Skylers too. Great.**

**First and second period went farely quickly. they consisted of Skyler ignoring and glaring at me. Now I have PE with Spencer. I approached my locker to see Spencer bent over retrieving something with only her bra and panties on. I racked my eyes up her tan musculer legs, to her perfect ass, and over her toned back. Oh god. I quickly turn to my locker as she stands back up. I chance a glance as I lift my shirt over my head. She scans my body then quickly changes and leaves the room. What the hell am I doing? This isn't part of the keep distance plan. I slam my locker and walk out to the gym.**

**"All right, today we are going to pair off into teams of two! We are going to be playing racketball!" I hear a few groans and some cheers. "I will be asigning teams by last name! Andrews and Azeal! Baker and Barentos! Brendon and Bremer! Carlin and Davies!" I zoned out after my name was called. Now I can't avoid her. I look over to Spencer and see she's looking down scuffing her show on the floor. I walk over.**

**"So I guess we're on a team." I say lightly.**

**"Don't worry I wont get in your way or try to get to know you at all." She ansers coldly.**

**"Spencer."**

**"Don't." She walks to grabs two rackets and a ball.**

**"Court one will be Carlin, Davies vs. Sheckler, Sorensen! Court one!" I make my way to the court and let Spencer serve first. I think thats where I made the mistake. Next thing I know a ball hits me in the head.**

**"What the-"**

**"Oops." I look back at Spencer. She twirls her racket acting innocent. I toss her the ball. Not three seconds later does t strike me in the head again.**

**"What the fuck Spencer?" I turn around again.**

**"Sorry." I roll my eyes and serve the ball myself. We ended up winning both games we played today. I went to my locker. As I bent down to get my clothes I was pushed into the lockers.**

**"God dammit!" I look up and see Spencer casually opening her locker. "Spencer what is your deal?" She looks at me confused.**

**"I said sorry about the ball thing." I clench my jaw.**

**"I am sorry Spencer about yesterday but you have to understand this. I. AM. NOT. GOOD. TO. BE. AROUND."**

**"You don't need to lie or tell me who I should hang out with. You made it clear Friday night and Saturday you don't like me. I get it." She left the locker room without changing.**

**"Why can't I have a normal teenage life?" I ask myself aloud.**

**"Because your not normal." I look back to see Madison.**

**"What do you want?"**

**"I just saw you tell the little lesbian whats right. Maybe I was wrong about you." I glare at her.**

**"Good to know."**

**"Well it's about time that little dyke learn."**

**"What?" I ask irritated.**

**"She needs to learn her kind is not wanted." She clarifies.**

**"Oh and by kind you mean lesbians?" She nods.**

**"Yes, she is disgusting and we shouldn't have to share a locker room with her." She is really pissing me off. "You know it wouldn't be long before she tried to rape you." That's it. I shove Madison against the locker. One hand oinning her arms the other holding the collar of her shirt.**

**"You know Madison, maybe you should watch who you talk to. Never speak about Spencer or anyone like that again. Got it?" She stares at me wide eyed. "I said got it?" She nods. I let go of her only to be pushed into the lockers again. I turn around and hit Madison in the jaw. She grabs for me but I shove her against the lockers again.**

**"That little dyke slut sure knows how to pick 'em." She snears.  
"Don't talk about her like that." I pull back my arm about to swing again but get pulled back and held against the lockers. I'm about to give the person mouthful but stop seeing who it is.**

**"You have no right standing up for me." Spencer states. "So just stop pretending." She grabs her stuff and leaves the locker room again. I look around in shock of what just happened. Madison is no where in sight so I change quickly and drive home for the rest of the day. Its not like we're going to be here much longer anyway.**


	10. Conflicts

**A/N: This chapter is hella short. But it is also important. Next chapter will be much better. R&R. Enjoy!**

**10. Conflicts**

**I explained to my mother the issue and she decided until we get exact locations we're staying. Spencer and Skyler have been avoiding me at all costs and its Monday. A full week. Doesn't sound like long time but I really miss Spencer. I have seen no signs of my past either which is good yet scary. Maybe I was just imagining the whole thing? No.**

**Looking up from the table I'm sitting at I see Spencer giggling with Skyler. I wish I knew what they were talking about. Skyler must have told a joke. She should be giggling with ME. What has this girl done to me? I'm acting like a sniveling baby. Spencer Carlin look what you do to me. I barely even know you. Now who is this girl walking up to you like she's all that. brown hair, brown eyes, small figure, nothing I don't have. They start to talk and she flirtatiously touches Spencer. Not that Spencer minds, obviously. She's flirting right back.**

**"I can't watch this any more." I mutter to nobody and stand up. I'm just going to go home and sulk like the baby I am. Oh wait I can't get to my car with out going by Spencer. maybe she wont see me.**

**I walk toward the double doors and chance a look. She sees me alright. She looks cute with that glare. Like Simba when he tries to roar. I love 'The Lion King'. This thought brings a smile to my face. I noticed I stopped walking and am smiling at Spencer. She flips me off and turns away. Oops. I hurry to my car. I sit there for a minute and think. Do I really want to go home right now? A tap on my window brings me out of my reverie. Rolling down the window I look at the girl. She's the same flirty one that was with Spencer.**

**"Yes?" I ask trying to not let my jealousy show.**

**"You Ashley?" I nod. "Spencer wanted me to give you this." She holds out a movie ticket stub.**

**"Uh...thanks." I say unsure. She nods and walks away. I look at the ticket. 'Twilight'. I turn it over and notice something scratched into it.**

**REBEL BOOKWORM + PREPPY PRINCESS**

**"Oh Spencer." She must have done it at Starbucks. I slid the stub into my back pocket and start the car. I have to do something. I can't live my life in fear. She can't control me any more. I head home with a plan on how to get Spencer to talk to me will be perfect. Hopefully.**


	11. The Plan

**A/N: Okay so I may be a little buzzed right now so I apologize ahead of time for any crappy-ness. Also it may be a little short so again I apologize. R&R. Enjoy!**

**11. The Plan**

**The plan is in play. It took me a week but I think its ready. I just hope it works. Skyler is in on it. Surprisingly it didn't take much for him to forgive me.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**I approach Skyler at lunch while Spencer stopped by the library.**_

_**"What is is Ashley?" He sneered.**_

_**"I need your help."**_

_**"Why would I help you?"**_

_**"I've been a major bitch lately and I want to make it up." He cocked an eyebrow.**_

_**"How so?"**_

_**"I need to talk to Spencer."**_

_**"She doesn't want to talk to you." He points out.**_

_**"I know which is why I need your help."**_

_**"She wont listen to me. And how do I know your not going to hurt her again?" He crosses his arms.**_

_**"I don't know. All I can tell you is I won't hurt her intentionally." He looks to the sky and nods. We sit like that for a few minutes until I see Spencer walking towards us. "Tell you what. If you're willing to help me come by my house today." He nods again still looking to the sky. I look up out of reflex to see what he could be starring at. I shake my head seeing nothing and walk away. What a weird guy.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

**He came over that day agreeing to help me out. Now I have to do my part, hopefully she'll listen. Its about 11:00pm as I pull my car over a block from Spencer's house. I jump out and walk to her window. There's a ladder like promised. I start to climb and stop mid way, a thought suddenly comes over me.**

**"What if her windows locked?" I say to myself. Only one way to find out. I continue up the ladder and reach her window. I ease it open and thank all that is good its unlocked. Lowereing myself in I see Spencer sleeping peacfully in her bed. The moonlight shines through the window giving her skin a beautiful glow. I admire her until I hear her say something. I listen carefully as she speaks again. Still fully asleep.**

**"Mmm, Ashley." I smile and walk toward her.**

**"Spence." She stirs slightly. "Spencer." I whisper into her ear. Her eyes open and she falls off the bed with a loud thump.**

**"Ashley? What the hell are you doing here?" I start to answer but hear footsteps in the hall. I panic and start toward the closet. Just as I reach the door it's thrown open nearly hitting my face. I stand shocked just behind it.**

**"Spencer are you okay?" What I assume is her mother asks.**

**"Yeah mom, just fell out of bed."**

**"Are you sure?" I see Spencer nod with wide eyes trying not to glance in my direction.**

**"Yeah. Positive."**

**"Okay. Get some rest. Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight mom." The door closes and I let out a breath. I start to walk forward when the door flies open again.**

**"Oh and your aunt called she wants you to call her back."Spencer nods and the door slowly shuts again. I stand still afraid of someone walking in again.**

**After a few moments I swiftly turn the lock and walk to Spencer. Before I chicken out I grab her by the neck and kiss her. It is just a simple peck but its enough. When I pull back Spencer is starring at me with wide eyes.**

**"I have been waiting a long time to do that." I say. She smiles slightly then remembers shes mad at me and turns serious.**

**"What are you doing here Ash?" I sit next to her on the floor and turn toward her.**

**"I want to apologize for my behavior before. If my mother taught me one thing it was to treat others with respect." We lock eyes and I continue knowing I have her full attention. "I thought I was protecting you but now it seems I want to be selfish for once. I can't stay away from you and if I could I don't think I would." I look deep into her blue eyes. She sighs.**

**"Why do you keep talking about danger?" I avert my eyes to a picture on her dresser. It shows Spencer and a blond boy, must be Glen, on one side and a darker boy, Clay I think, on the other side of her. I turn my attention back to the awaiting blond beauty.**

**"I can't promise you anything but in time the answers will come." She looks at me quizzically.  
"Have you always talked like a fortune cookie?" I laugh and shake my head.**

**"It's hard to watch what I say around you. I can't share too much right now but in time you will know." She giggles.**

**"Will you answer me one thing?"**

**"Maybe." I grin.**

**"Have you been sneaking into my room the past week watching me sleep like Edward does to Bell?" I laugh again.**

**"No. This is my first time." She grins then turns serious again.**

**"Next time you plan on ignoring me, will you give me a heads up?" I frown realizing how much I've actually upset her these past two weeks.**

**"I'm sorry Spencer." I look away scorning myself mentally. She brings my face to hers and kisses me. It's still gental but more emotion is placed into it. She pulls away and I rest my forehead against hers. "Promise." I whisper, eyes still closed. She pecks my lips one last time.**

**"Thank you." I open my eyes and we smile at each other.**

**"May I pick you up for school tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.**

**"Yes." I smile wide and exit back out through the window. I jog to my car and drive home replaying the night over in my head.**


	12. High on Life

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy. Longer chapter which is always good. And you guys learn more, not much, but still. It will get good, trust me. R&R Enjoy!**

**12. High on Life**

**Waking up the next morning I felt good. I couldn't even contain my excitement for the day ahead. I woke up early for once and am now sitting down eating breakfast with my mom.**

**"Are you on crack?" I cough and laugh out juice from my moms outburst. She looks at me sternly. "Are you riding the white pony, doing smack, drinking the magic tea?"**

**"What?" I calm my laughs enough to talk. "Mom, what are you talking about?"**

**"Drugs Ashley! Are you on drugs?" I laugh again. She looks me in the eye and holds our gaze. "You don't look high." She observes.**

**"That's because I'm not mom. What gave you that idea?" I ask, cleaning the spilled juice.**

**"Oh I don't know, maybe the way you can't sit still. Jesus Ashley if I didn't know any better I would think you're having a seizure in that chair." She says exasperated.**

**"I'm not drinking smack, or whatever you said." I roll my eyes and put my dishes away.**

**"It's 'drinking the magic tea'." She states matter of fact.**

**"How do you even know that?"**

**"Well in training you have to know all the street names, or at least most, of drugs." I nod.**

**"Well lucky for you I get high on life." She chuckles. "I'm going to pick up Spencer." She looks at me knowingly.**

**"So that's why you're so giddy this morning." She raises an eyebrow.**

**"Goodbye mother." I walk out the door and to my car.**

**"Why are you leaving so early?" I look up and see Madison leaning against her car.**

**"Not that its your business but I'm going to pick up Spencer." I reply getting into the car. I lower the top and look over to Madison.**

**"You're friends with that freak again? Whatever. I'm late for practice. You really should watch who you hang out with. That's how rumors start." She starts her car and smirks. I start mine and smirk back.**

**"Really? I thought that was your ugly ass." I pull out and peel off before she can speak.**

**I pull into Spencer's driveway and hop out. I knock but thankfully Spencer answers this time.**

**"You're early." She states all smiles.**

**"Hope you don't mind. I like to stop and get some coffee." I smile back.**

**"Not at all. Dad I'm leaving now!" She yells into the house. I hear an okay and she turns back to me. "Lets go."**

**We pull into a place called Stir Crazy Coffee Shop down the street from our school.**

**"This should do." I say inspecting the outside.**

**"They have really good coffee and muffins. Good pick." We smile and walk into the cozy shop.**

**"You grab a table and I'll order. What do you want?"**

**"A soy latte." I nod and stand in line. I pick up our drinks and head to the table Spencer picked.**

**"Two soy lattes on me." She smiles and takes one.**

**"Thank you." We drink in peace until it's time to go to school. I walk with Spencer through the parking lot and break the silence.**

**"So does this mean your not mad at me any more?" We look eyes.**

**"I'm still mad at you." She says seriously, I look away. "I'm just glad you finally came to your senses. Took you long enough." She laughs and I feel relieved.**

**"Good." I walk her to class. She kisses my cheek causing my smile to grow.**

**"Thank you again." She turns and walks into the classroom. The late bell rings as I turn and walk to my class.**

**"Lenny! How are you this most wonderful morning." I say cheerfully as I walk in.**

**"Davies you're late." She says.**

**"Yes I am. Lenny, would you like to know a secret?" She frowns at me.**

**"It is Mrs. Leonard young lady." I wave her off.**

**"I am in such a gay mood Lenny." The class laughs.**

**"Alright quiet down. Ms. Davies please take your seat. And it's Leonard not Lenny." She barks.**

**"Did you know gay means happy Lenny?" I say still ignoring her.**

**"Oh, I did!" I chuckle.**

**"Of course you did Skyler." The class laughs again including Lenny. She could be pretty cool if she wound down some.**

**"Okay Ashley please sit." She says trying to hide her laughter. I high five Skyler on my way to my seat.**

**"It worked?" He whispers. I nod and smile.**

**"Class we are going to be working on poetry." There's a few groans. "I want you to write a poem with feeling. It cannot be haiku." She states staring at a few students. "It can be as long as you like but it must show me something about yourself. You have the rest of the period to work quietly and you will be presenting them tomorrow. Get to work." I pull out a sheet of paper and space out. By the end of the period I notice I didn't write anything down and internally groan.**

**"I hate poetry." Skyler moans on our way to chemistry.**

**"It's not that bad." I say.**

**"Are you high?" He says seriously.**

**"You know you're the second person to ask me that today."**

**"Who else asked you."**

**"My mom."**

**"What did you say?"**

**"High on life." He giggles. We walk into the room and sit. Class goes by slowly. All we did was a lab dealing with mass and volume. Nothing cool dealing with acid or anything. How boring.**

**"I'll see you and Spence at lunch." I nod and walk to the gym. I arrive early and notice Spencer's stuff already there. Damn she must have gotten dressed already. I stand in my shorts and bra looking for my shirt.**

**"You look good in that bra." I smile and look into smiling blue eyes. "I bet you look better with out it." She smirks. Did it just get hot in here? I can't think of a witty comeback in time. "Close your eyes." She whispers. I do as told. I feel her fingers run up my arms and shiver. Her breath tickles my lips. I lean in only to have cloth thrown on my head.**

**"What the?"I look and see its my shirt and Spencer nowhere to be seen. "That sneaky bitch." I say aloud. I hurry and put my shirt on and exit the dressing room. I sit in the role call line, I am conveniently located behind Spencer. Thank you alphabetical order. Haley and Bentzen enter the gym together red, out of breath, and late. I chuckle seeing Haley lick her lips in Bentzen's direction than turn to us. Spencer turns to me.**

**"What?"**

**"Bentzen is totally Haley's bitch." We both laugh.**

**"Would you girls like to share something with the class?" Haley asks. Spencer shakes her head but I speak up.**

**"I was just wondering if it was fun is all." Haley gives me a confused stare. I see Spencer trying to hold her laughter.**

**"If what was fun?" She asks annoyed.**

**"Dominating Bentzen." I say nonchalantly. She glares at me and I see Mrs. Bentzen turn a bright shade of red. The two classes still in the Gym erupt in laughter. Spencer puts her face in my neck shaking with glee. The teacher from my first day, I now know her as Ms. Williams, walks in.**

**"What was that?" Haley yells.**

**"I'm guessing it wasn't all that fun. At least not for Ms. Bentzen. I think she looks more embarrassed than pleased." Spencer clamps her hand onto my mouth. I see Ms. Williams struggling to keep cool. She turns and walks out of the room laughing. The room starts to quiet a little.**

**"I have no idea what you're going on about." Haley says. I remove Spencer's hand.**

**"Oh please." Spencer squeezes my hand trying not to laugh any more. "Literally, you really need to learn." Laughs come from all around again.**

**"Enough!" Her face is as red as a firetruck. Bentzen hurries her class to the field. Probably so I don't embarrass her any more. "Now if we are done talking about this nonsense we are playing hockey today!" She started to explain the rules and put us in teams. She must be really upset, she didn't even put me and Spencer together. My team is sitting out right now so I'm just watching Spencer play. It's really quite funny. Yes, this is hockey but the sticks are plastic and 3-4 feet long, the puck is also plastic and full of air, and there's no skates. We just run back and forth. This is so stupid. Why can't we do something normal like football or soccer?**

**"This sucks Ryan." I turn and look at the boy beside me. He just nods. He's really quiet, at first I thought he was shy but he told me his dad use to beat him for talking when he had no right or something like that. Luckily the bastards in prison and won't be out for a long time. Ryan has buzzed blond hair and blue eyes, not as blue as Spencer's, with a lip ring. He's pretty tall and his ears are gaged too big for my liking, but he's still a cool guy. He doesn't have many friends and if he tried I'm sure he could get a girlfriend. He is sweet and a complete gentleman. Hell if I were straight I'd date him.**

**"Hey fag what are you staring at?" I look up and see Aiden looking over here. "Hey David that fags checking you out." I look over and see Ryan staring straight ahead as usual.**

**"You staring at me?" David asks standing in front of us. "Hey Aid we should kick his ass, yeah?" Both boys stand in front of us and look down at Ryan. He just sits there and stares ahead as if no ones around.**

**"Yeah." Aiden comes closer. I feel a flash back of Kyla and stand pushing Aiden backwards. "Whoa. I don't hit girls. You better get out of the way." Great the one time I want Haley around she's gone. Probably trying to make up to Bentzen.**

**"No." I answer glaring. He takes a step forward. "Thought you didn't hit girls." I say.**

**"He doesn't but I do." I look over and see Madison.**

**"Great. The bimbo speaks." There's a circle around us now. "Why don't you get your small dicked boyfriend and leave."**

**"You better not talk about my man like that." She gets in my face. I start to laugh thinking about the compromising position him and Skyler were in. "What the hell are you laughing at?" I just continue laughing. "Are you high?" This causes me to laugh more. Why do people always think I'm high?**

**"High on life." I answer.**

**"Whatever." The bell rings. "Lets go Aiden." She leaves with her secretly gay boy toy.**

**"What no fight?" I say. Every one groans and disperses. "You okay Ryan?" He nods and stands up.**

**"What was that about?" I turn to Spencer and smile.**

**"I know what to write about." She nods confused and we walk to the changing room.**


	13. Memories

**A/N: The italics are flashbacks during the poem. I cried while writing which is something I don't do often. This actually happened. To a very close friend of mine though not my sister. R&R Enjoy!**

**13. Memories**

**I left a confused Spencer and Skyler at lunch promising we'll get together later. I rushed to the library and started writing. I was so into the task at hand I nearly screamed when the bell rang. I put away my poem and made my way to class. I'm not to big on writing but I think my poem will suffice.**

**After school I met up with Skyler and Spencer in the car park. We jumped into Rodney and started to my place. When we arrived we lounged lazily in the living room.**

**"Ash, you get your poem done for English?" Skyler asked.**

**"Yeah. Did you?" He smiled.**

**"Yup." I nod and turn to Spencer.**

**"Why so quiet?" She looks at me and smiles.**

**"What's your poem about?"**

**"My sister."**

**"You have a sister?" They both ask simultaneously.**

**"Had." I look down taking a deep breath. "She died a year ago when we were in New York." I study their expressions.**

**"I'm so sorry Ash." Spencer says sympathetically.**

**"Don't apologize for something you had no control over." I give her a small smile.**

**"What happened?" Skyler cuts in.**

**"She was killed." Complete silence washes over as that last sentence lingers in the air. I clear my throat and look around. "Lets go out tonight. Have a reunion type thing." Spencer nods.**

**"I want to go, ouuuuut tonight. Won't you take me, ouuuuut tonight." I laugh and hug Skyler for lightening the mood.**

**"No more watching 'Rent' for you." I lightly push Skyler and help Spencer up. We walk to the car and see Madison in a heavy make out session with Aiden. I push the alarm on my car.**

**STEP AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE!**

**YOU ARE TO CLOSE TO THE VEHICLE!**

**BITCH GET UP OFF MY VEHICLE!**

**Aiden throws Madison in front of him and cowers behind her. Skyler, Spencer, and I start to laugh.**

**"What the hell Ashley?" Madison shrieks.**

**"What is with your alarm?" Aiden asks.**

**"It's custom." I smile. Skyler winks at Aiden and Aiden turns bright red. I laugh at the exchange.**

**"Well I have to get my hair done. Bye Mads." He kisses her cheek and walks to his 2003 Porsche Cayenne Turbo.**

**"We have to go too." I say and hop into Rodney. We pull out of the driveway and I turn to Spencer. "Is she really that clueless or is she in denial?" Spencer and Skyler share a look.**

**"Denial." They both answer.**

**We pull up to a club called Grays and go in. I order a couple drinks and walk to Spencer and Skyler at a booth.**

**"The cosmopolitan for Skyler." He takes it and smiles.**

**"I would love to stay and chat with you ladies but I see a cutie eying me up." He stands.**

**"Have fun whore." Spencer says.**

**"Girl don't be jealous." He rubs his body and walks away laughing. I can't help but smile at the exchange.**

**Spencer and I dance through out the night. Not as close as last time but still close. When it's time to go we pry Skyler away from his man candy. I drop Skyler off first and head to Spencer's.**

**"Thanks for the ride Ash." She smiles sweetly at me.**

**"No problem. I had fun."**

**"Me too." I smile as we sit in silence not sure what to do.**

**"I'll pick you up tomorrow." I say. She nods and I lean in and peck her lips gently. I pull back unsure of what she'll do. She smiles and gets out of the car. She comes around to my side and leans over the side. "What?" I ask.**

**"Nothing." She leans in and kisses me longer. Her tongue snakes its way to mine but before we can go any further were interrupted.**

**"Spence come on. Dinner's ready." We pull away and she sighs leaning her forehead onto mine.**

**"Tomorrow." She whispers. Pulling away she goes inside.**

**The next day at school we are going to present our poems. We've gone through a few people and I am next.**

**"Ashley would be so kind to present us with your poem?" Might as well get it over with. I stand and go to the front of the room.**

**"I am Lenny. This poem is dedicated to my sister Kyla. Rest in peace my little sis." i say looking up. I clear my throat and begin to read. Flashbacks occur as I do.**

**Memories**

**By: Ashley Davies  
**

**"I hear your cries**

**And I feel weak."**

_**  
"Ashley!" I jump from the table and look around.**_

_**"Whoa Ash, what's up?" I look down at Max.**_

_**"Did you hear that?" He shakes his head confused.**_

_**"Ashl- ugh!" I hear groans and pleas.**_

_**"It's Kyla!" I yell and run to the noise.**_

**"I push and shove**

**For you I seek."**

_**"Move!" I push through the crowd searching. "Get the fuck out of my way!"**_

**"While I think 'Where is she?'**

**You were getting dizzy."**

_**I look around in panic. Pushing closer to the bathrooms.**_

**"I start to yell**

**It does no good."**

_**"Kyla! Where are you?"**_

_**I get closer as my screams become frantic.**_

_**"Kyla! Ky, please!"**_

**"The door is blocked**

**And I see blood."**

_**There is still a row of people in front of me.**_

_**I glimpse past the bodies and see blood on the floor.**_

**"I force my way**

**Into the door."**

_**I push past the crowd and into the restroom.**_

_**There's blood everywhere and I start to feel sick.**_

**"Then I see**

**You on the floor."**

_**"Kyla!" She doesn't respond.**_

_**She lies motionless on the floor struggling for life.**_

**"They yell profanities**

**And crowd around."**

_**A group of girls are in a circle.**_

_**"What you got to say now dyke." One of them say.**_

_**"She doesn't look so good." Another says.**_

_**"Whatever! She's fine. Her fucking bitch of a sister will be next."**_

**"They laugh and hoot**

**The bloodied ground."**

_**They all start to laugh and cheer on the job well done.**_

_**"We really did a number on her." They cackle more.**_

_**"Her sister is going to be pissed and hunt us down."**_

_**"Let her come!"**_

_**"Yeah!" More cheers erupt as I look on in horror.**_

**"I catch her eyes**

**And then I know."**

_**"Look who it is." I look up into her eyes and know who's idea this was.**_

_**"You." I say through clenched teeth.**_

_**"Me." She smirks.**_

**"Who is friend**

**And who is foe."**

_**We stand off as the others quickly leave.**_

_**"I'm sorry Ashley I don't know why I went with it."**_

_**I silence who I once thought was a friend.**_

_**"Go." I say sternly.**_

**"I push her back**

**Into the stall."**

_**I turn back to the one who started all of this.**_

_**"Did I hurt your sister?" She looks down then back up. "Oops."**_

_**I push her into the stall and look back.**_

**"You drag yourself**

**Back to the wall."**

_**Kyla uses the last of her strength to push herself against the wall.**_

_**Out of the way. She looks so broken.**_

**"She staggers forward**

**With angered eyes."**

_**I hear a noise and turn back to the stall.**_

_**I see her come toward me.**_

_**"You're going to wish you never did that bitch."**_

**"I clinch my fists**

**And let the fly."**

_**She leaps forward but I am faster.**_

_**I catch arms and throw her back into the door.**_

_**I lose control and repeatedly throw punches.**_

**"She gets away**

**And makes her escape."**

_**She pushes me off and runs through the door.**_

_**Instead of chasing after I turn back to Kyla.**_

**"I walk to you**

**And check your shape."**

_**I slowly walk over.**_

_**She looks much worse than anything I've ever seen.**_

**"You're bloody and broken**

**As you cry out in pain."**

_**There is blood all around that I now know is hers.**_

_**She has a broken hand and bruises up and down her body.**_

_**I flinch away when she screams in agony.**_

**"I hold you close**

**And look out in shame."**

_**I kneel down slowly and carefully.**_

_**Putting my arm around her and cradle her body close.**_

_**I look around and notice the piercings on the floor.**_

_**Turning to Kyla I see they ripped out her nose, lip, and ear piercing.**_

**"You said you'd be there**

**Through thick and thin."**

_**"Kyla stay awake." I rasp.**_

_**"I love you Ash." Her hoarse voice brings tears to my eyes.**_

_**"I love you too Ky, but your not going anywhere."**_

_**She shakes her head weakly.**_

_**"I need you." Her body goes limp and I hug her closer.**_

_**Paramedics come in with a stretcher.**_

**"But now you're gone**

**Never to return again."**

_**I sit in the hospital and wait.**_

_**The doctor comes out and I know it's not good.**_

_**"She didn't make it."**_

_**Those four simple words will haunt and change my life forever.**_

_**I hit my knees and finally break down.**_


	14. My Sisters Killer

**A/N: Merry Christmas lovely people! Thank you for liking my poem. I didn't think it was very good so thank you again. Short chapter but I have a party to get to and I will be in California with no computer. I think you'll like this chapter. Kinda. Haha. R&R Enjoy!**

**14. My Sisters killer  
**

**I look up from the poem to see my class in silence. I give a weak smile and Skyler stands.**

**"Woo! Ashley that was really good." he says sincerely.**

**"Thanks Sky." The class start to applause as I take my seat again.**

**"That was very well done Ashley. Good job."**

**"Thanks Mrs. Leonard."**

**"To think when I start liking my little nickname you take it back." I chuckle and look up.**

**"Thank you Lenny." She laughs and moves on to the next presenter.**

**Class passed by with some good poems and others not so good. One guy wrote a poem all about stickin' it to the man. It was entertaining at the least.**

**Gym came by faster than I thought possible so now I'm sitting with Spencer against a wall chatting. We didn't have to dress out or do any activities today for some teacher thing.**

**"So Ashley, Skyler said your poems really good." She smiles at me.**

**"I got an 'A' but I think Lenny gave it to me out of sympathy." I dig through my pack and pull out the poem. "Here." She takes it and reads silently. A minute passes and she looks up.**

**"Wow." I smile and take it back. "But I'm confused."**

**"About what?" She takes the poem back and points at a line.**

**"'She gets away, and makes her escape.' What happened to that girl? Did you get her back?"**

**"I identified her and she got charged with murder." She nods and smiles.**

**"Good. So your sister, she was gay also?" She looked wary.**

**"It's okay Spence. You can ask me anything, I just won't promise an answer." She smiles and nods. I turn serious. "No. She wasn't gay." She went to say something but I interrupted. "She was a free spirit that one. Kyla never looked down or belittled people. She was there for me when I came out and never left my side." I feel a sting in my eyes and try to blink it away. "Having me for a sister wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. Maybe a little bit of rainbow." Spencer chuckles. "People disliked her for being my sister and sticking up for me. One day it just went too far." I met Spencer's eyes. It wasn't until her thumb wiped my cheek i even noticed I was crying.**

**"You don't have to go on if you don't want to." She said sincerely.**

**"We can talk more after school. Skyler has some date tonight so it will be just the two of us." She smiles and nods.**

**"Okay." I start to stand but she stops me with her next question. "Who did it?" It's silent until I have the strength to squeak out one word. That one word that has caused me so much misery and despair.**

**"Carmen."  
**


	15. Story Telling

**A/N: I was going to post this on Sunday when I got back but things came up. I wrote some of this while I was upset with someone so it might be a little harsh in the beginning. Sorry for the slow updates but we're in the middle of moving and I'm taking a friend of mine to the teen clinic and all kinds of drama I hate has already started this year. But other than that I hope everybody is having a great year! R&R! Enjoy!**

**15. Story Telling**

**Through out the rest of the school day the only thing running through my mind was Carmen Mandez. I don't know how I'm going to tell Spencer the whole story or if I even can. I hate Carmen. Hate isn't usually in my vocabulary, I don't think I've ever haten anyone in my life. It's not that I want her to die because I don't, surprisingly, but I want her to suffer through all of the drama and problems I've had to deal with. In my opinion that's much worse than dieing. Death is too simple, too easy. No, I want her to feel all of the pain I've gone through because believe me, it's not a walk in the park. I should be causing her sorry ass misery but her I am running like the cowardly bitch I am. I didn't deserve such a caring, loving, compassionate sister like Kyla, and she didn't deserve what should have been me beaten to a bloody pulp on the floor of a dirty bathroom. Everything would have been fine and dandy if Carmen hadn't shown up.**

**"Ash, you okay?" I look up and see blue eyes staring into my brown ones. So much sorrow. I don't want fucking sorrow I want my sister back, but that's obviously not going to happen.**

**I see Spencer's blue pools turn into one of confusion. I notice I'm sending a deadly glare her way and quickly change my expression. I finally look around and see we're parked in front of my house.**

**"Yeah. Come on." I exit the car and walk to the door waiting for Spencer. She stands next to me as I unlock it and enter the house. It's quiet as we head upstairs to my room. I throw myself onto the bed getting comfortable and wait as Spencer makes herself comfortable as well.**

**"You don't have to tell me if you're not up to it." Spencer's barely whispered voice gives me the confidence I need to start my story. I take a deep breath and shakily let it out.**

**"Carmen and I were never friends as some may think. I didn't even know who she was until the day I came out. After that day my life was a mess. The friends I thought would stick by me left and the friends I thought would leave stuck by me, which weren't many. People would make crude remarks but I didn't care, it was who I am and stuck by it. I remember there was one girl who, while everybody else got bored and left me alone, kept up the name calling cruel jokes. I didn't understand why she kept doing what she did. Kyla being her usual self stood up for me like the loyal and kind sister does. This went on for quite some time. Finally I decided to do something about it, when Carmen made her usual jabs I responded. She was shocked that I actually stood up for myself and made a fool of her, she just left me alone. I thought that was the end. I don't know what caused her to do such a thing and to my sister when I thought we finally settled our dispute." I looked over to see Spencer with tears in her eyes. I started to shake with the memories of Kyla flooding my head.**

_**"Ash, I got the part! I actually got it!" I look up from my seat by the pool to see a smiling Kyla. I stood and wrapped her into a tight hug.**_

_**"I told you, you would didn't I?" I replied smugly.**_

_**"Yeah but who actually listens to their sister's. Especially wannabe's like you." She laughs at my shocked face.**_

_**"I'll show you wannabe." I quickly pick up a now screaming Kyla and throw her into the pool. She resurfaces looking like a wet cat.**_

_**"Ashley!" I laugh as she tries to splash me and misses. I start to run when I see her game face on. "It is so on! You got my paper wet!" laugh again and run into the house.**_

**I feel warm arms engulf me into a hug. I lean into Spencer's body trying to get warmth back into me.**

**"It's okay Ash. You don't have to finish." I shake my head and look into her caring blue orbs.**

**"As I said earlier I pressed charges on Carmen. That was a bad move on my part. I didn't know one major detail about her, she was in a gang. I guess they didn't like that I put Carmen in jail. I was wanted everywhere in New York. I couldn't leave my house afraid of getting shot." Spencer's hold tightens. "I uh, I was about a block from my house when when some guy turned the corner. I thought nothing of it and kept walking but he stopped and watched me. I started feeling uncomfortable so I turned around, there were two girls a little ways behind me. They seemed safe enough but as they came closer the shorter Latina moved a strand of hair from her face. That's when I saw it, a black diamond on the inside of her wrist. I remember seeing that same tattoo on Carmen. I met the girls gaze as a knowing smirk crossed her face. I turned to retreat only to be met by the Hispanic guy I forgot all about. I went to run but he just chuckled catching my arm and holding me in place." I felt Spencer tense and rubbed her hand reassuringly.**

**"Did they, hurt you?" Spencer whispered, worry written all over her face.**

**"Luckily no." She gave me a confused look. "The girls stood in front of us and one started yelling at the guy in Spanish. I caught a few words but they were speaking so fast, I couldn't keep up." Spencer giggled a little. "I did catch Carmen's name. The smaller girl smirked at me again and said, 'It's your lucky day chica. Looks like Carmen wants to finish you like she did your good for nothing sister.' i don't know how but I freed myself of the guys grasp. I hit the girl twice before receiving a punch to the gut and was thrown back, hitting my head on the curb by the other two. I was wrenched up by my hair and felt dizzy. I saw the Latina stand glaring at me. She had a bloody nose and it looked like her lip was split. She growled and leaped at me, I flinched back preparing for a beating. When there was none I opened my eyes to see the shorter brunette being held by the older one. 'She's Carmen's. We can't touch her.' The older girl whispered. I don't think I was supposed to hear and I felt somehow safe. Carmen sure as hell wasn't getting out any time soon. Or so I thought."**

**"What do you mean 'or so I thought'? Is that sicko bitch out?"**

**"Yeah. She's out. Since she wasn't 18 yet she had to go to a juvenile delinquent center until she turns legal age."**

**"I still don't get how she got out." I chuckle and look at Spencer.**

**"Oh sweet innocent Spencer. It's juvy not prison. It would be simple to escape with the right connections, believe me I know." Spencer looks at me shocked.**

**"You've been to juvy?" I nod.**

**"I hung out with the wrong people and ended up in trouble for something I didn't even do. I was lucky to get such a cool P.O. I got out earlier than planned in favor of doing 130 hours of community service. Than I was as free as a bird. This was all before Kyla died of course." Spencer hugged me closer.**

**"When did the moving start?"**

**"Before Carmen was out. Mom felt it would be safer to move away from New York. Too many bad memories. After Carmen broke out my mom was assigned to track her." I see Spencer confused gaze and elaborate. "She's like a under cover cop, like a, a secret agent. I don't even know for sure. And I'm her daughter." I chuckle at Spencer's expression.**

**"Like Agent Cody Banks or James Bond!" I laugh and nudge her.**

**"James Bond Spence?" She shrugs and smiles with a cute head tilt. She turns serious all of a sudden.**

**"Where's Carmen now?" I divert my eyes.**

**"I don't know. We lost her back in Utah." I whisper.**

**"How do you lose someone?"**

**"That's what I said." Were silent until I decide to break it. "That's why I didn't want you too close." Spencer met my eyes. "But I don't think I can stay away from you." She smiled and hugged me again.**

**"I don't want you to stay away from me." She breathed into my ear. I felt shiver rack my body. I pulled back and looked her in the eye.**

**"But it's not safe. Carmen could-" She cut me off with a soft kiss. It was quick but still unbelievable.**

**"I don't care." I pulled her into me and kissed her again. It was gentle yet passionate. My tongue traced her bottom lip, she quickly granted entrance. Our tongues collided with want and need. She moaned into the kiss and a shiver ran through my body. We pulled back breathing heavily and I couldn't hide the huge grin on my face. I layed down and pulled Spencer with me. I pulled the blankets over our bodies and pulled Spencr closer. She snuggled deeper into me as we both fell into blissful sleep.**


	16. A New Day

**A/N: I felt bad for not updating very often so here you go! I will try to update sooner but I'm still pretty busy. I also apologize ahead of time if anything I say in this chapter causes offense to anyone. R&R Enjoy!**

**16. A New Day**

**Slowly I opened my eyes to the blinding sunlight steaming through the open window. The warm body next to me started to stir and I smiled at the remembrances of the previous night.**

**"Morning." Spencer's groggy voice knocks me from my dazed state.**

**"Hey." I say a little too brightly. She stands and lazily stretches giving me a nice view of her flat stomach. I stand and grab Spencer's hand walking down the stairs.**

**"You seem chipper this morning." She observes.**

**"A weight has been lifted off my shoulders." She chuckles. "How about breakfast?"**

**"More pancakes?" She states more than questions. I pull her further toward the kitchen.**

**"Whatever you want Spence. I don't mean to toot my own horn but I am a fabulous cook, if I do say so myself." Spencer's angelic laugh takes me from my reverie.**

**"Did you just say 'toot my own horn'?" She makes out between laughs.**

**"You wouldn't be laughing right now if you tried my delectable stuffed mushrooms." I say in all seriousness. She's literally rolling on the floor now.**

**"Ashley! You have tattoos and piercings and you use words like delectable?" I think this over in my head.**

**"Do not tell anybody." I say sternly. She stops laughing and stands in front of me.**

**"That is so, extremely...."**

**"Lame, I know. I wanted to be a chef when I was younger so I spent most of my time watching Rachel Ray." I cut her off.**

**"I was going to say sexy." She whispers hotly into my ear.**

**"Oh," I breath out. "That's good." She smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. I react immediately and pull her impossibly closer. Our tongues collide in a duel as her hands tightly grip the the collar of my t-shirt. My smile grows in our kiss and Spencer pulls back.**

**"What?" I see the confused look on her face and notice I'm still smiling like an idiot.**

**"We never changed out of our clothes yesterday," I step back waving my finger between our bodies to prove my point. She looks me than herself over before looking me over once more.**

**"I didn't even notice." We smile at each other in silence.**

**"What would you like for breakfast? You name it I'll make it." She starts to ponder this over.**

**"No you won't." Our heads snap to the entryway of the kitchen. "I'm making breakfast burritos." My mother states proudly, leaning against the wall with a smile.**

**"Uh, mom? How long ya been standing there... watching us... like a creepy stalker?" She ignores my question and looks at Spencer.**

**"Rachel Ray only shows recipes and how to make them. I'm the one who showed Ashley here her techniques." Well that answered my question. Spencer immediately starts to blush. "Oh don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural for couples to kiss." I throw my hands in the air and walk into the kitchen.**

**"You've been watching 'American Pie' again, haven't you mom." I state washing my hands.**

**"It's such a funny movie. Could you imagine having a parent like that?" They both walk into the kitchen and Spencer comes to stand with me at the sink.**

**"No need for imagination on that one." I mutter rolling my eyes. Spencer giggles as I start to grab ingredients for the burritos.**

**"You're such a comedian Ash."**

**"I know." I smile and walk toward the knives.**

**"Don't forget conceited." Spencer chips in. My mom nods in agreement. I grab my favorite knife and start to twirl it. Spencer stares wide eyed at the knife in my hand before meeting my eyes. I send a wink her way as she looks on amazed.**

**"Ash stop showing off." I flip the knife into the air and skillfully catch it by the blade twirling it around my hand once more for good measure.**

**"You taught her that?" Spencer asks my mom.**

**"Of course not." I snicker. "Mom could never do that."**

**"No, but I was the one bandaging your hands when a trick went wrong." She points out. Spencer grabs my hands and starts to inspect them. Her soft hands lightly trace the scars on my hands.**

**"I never noticed these before." She whispers quietly, keeping her gaze on my hands.**

**"You cannot see what you do not look for." I whisper just as quietly. I don't blame her for not noticing. It's not like they're big gaping scars all over my arms. Just a couple barely there stabs and some cuts you wouldn't notice with a quick look. Her fingers lightly trace the one scar clearly visible to the untrained eye on my wrist.**

**"This one's the biggest." She looks into my eyes and I frown.**

**"That ones not from a knife. Well it is but, not an accident." She looks at me shocked and I realize how that sounded. "No, I didn't do it." I correct quickly and nervously chuckle. "How about breakfast?" I change the subject seeing Spencer calm a bit.**

**"Okay, Ashley you cut tomatoes, Spencer you can cut green onions, and I'll start the eggs."**

**"I can't cook." Spencer replies. I look at her in shock.**

**"No one taught you how to cook?" She shakes her head.**

**"My dad does all the cooking, I never felt the need to learn. It always seemed so complicated with the spices and the measuring stuff." I smiled widely.**

**"I'll teach you." Spencer looks at me bewildered.**

**"What? No, Ashley I burn water." I chuckle.**

**"Spence I have burnt water before. Lot's of people do it."**

**"You're lying."**

**"Have I ever lied to you?" She shakes her head. "Then why would I start now? Everyone messes up one time or another." She shrugs and I take a deep breath. "Spence, I love to cook. It's my passion. On Kyla's 13th birthday she asked me to bake her a cake, I told her I would and started making her favorite kind." I stop to smile at the memory.**

**"What kind?" Spencer asks smiling also.**

**"Strawberry cake with vanilla icing never frosting." My mom and I quote Kyla's exact words. We smile at each other.**

**"That's my favorite kind too." Spencer states. "I wish I could have met your sister."**

**"She would have loved you Spencer." I nod in agreement.**

**"Anyway, I get to work. Dicing the fresh strawberries, mixing the ingredients and every thing. It was all perfect until that dreaded buzzer went off. I happily skipped to the oven, opened it up, and..." I pause for dramatic effect as I see Spencer intensely into the story.**

**"And what?" She says impatiently.**

**"...I break down into tears. There in the oven is a wonderful smelling cake half an inch raised sizzling in the pan. A bakers worst nightmare to have a cake that didn't raise."**

**"Why didn't it raise?"**

**"Turns out Ashley forgot to add the eggs. She was so heart broken I went out and bought all the supplies for another cake and this time eggs were the first in the mix." They both start to laugh at my frown.**

**"It's not funny. I was 14 and thought Kyla would hate me for ruining her party."**

**"But how did the second one turn out?" Spencer asks.**

**"It was a huge hit. All the parents were asking for the recipe but Ashley being Ashley wouldn't give it out." We all start to laugh again.**

**"Okay seriously, I'm starving lets cook." I say and start to cut a tomato. Spencer stands by my side and watches as I quickly dice.**

**"Aren't you afraid to slice your fingers?" I stop and pull Spencer in front of me. I press my front to her back and hold the knife in her hands.**

**"Practice makes perfect." I gently guide her hand to slice the tomato. "See, it's easy." I whisper into her ear. Spencer's breath hitches and I smile.**

**"How about I watch you guys and you can teach me some other time with things less pointy and sharp?" I agree and with a quick kiss to the cheek she moves to the island and sits down. Mom and I make a quick team and before you know it, breakfast was finished. I finish setting the table just as the doorbell rings.**

**"Oh, right! Skyler called earlier, he seemed pretty excited so I told him to come over for breakfast." My mom clues in as she answers the door.**

**"Hello Christine." Skyler's polite voice fills the house.**

**"Hi Skyler, the girls are in the dining room." I set an extra plate down.**

**"Ladies, I had a dream!" He shouts cheerfully, skipping into the room with his arms raised and a cheesy smile plastered across his face.**

**"Hey Sky I had a dream too." I say just as enthusiastically.**

**"Really what was your dream?" He leans onto the table and looks at me intently.**

**"I was laying in bed with Jessica Alba and she was doing the most amazing thing with her tongue-"**

**"Okay, ew. TMI." His face contorts into one of disgust. I start to laugh as Spencer shoves me.**

**"Way too much info." I look up to see my mom.**

**"How do you do that? Just poppin' up everywhere like a leprechaun, or some shit."**

**"A leprechaun?"**

**"Yes Skyler, a leprechaun. They're magic you know." I say in a duh tone. He shrugs and starts to dig into his burrito.**

**"This is so good. What's in it?"**

**"Tomato, bell pepper, Spanish rice, egg, cheese, onions, potato, and a couple different spices." I list off.**

**"No meat?" He asks.**

**"You won't find one meat product in this house." We all finally start to eat. I take a bite and hear a moan across the table. I look up to see Spencer thoroughly enjoying her food. We lock eyes and she blushes slightly. That is so hot.**

**"Why?" I take my attention off Spencer and glance at Skyler.**

**"What?" I look back at Spencer.**

**"Why is there no meat?" He asks again.**

**"We don't eat meat." I state simply.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I wouldn't like being slaughtered and cooked up on a BBQ and drenched in steak sauce, so why would an animal?" He thinks about this.**

**"They wouldn't it's the circle of life. We're the higher up so we can eat whatever we want." I sigh and look at Skyler.**

**"You shouldn't challenge Ashley. She has the skills to make you run home crying when it comes to debates." My mom warns.**

**"I don't get it, the cavemen ate meat." My mother sighs exasperated and stands to clear her plate.**

**"Don't say I didn't warn you." She mumbles collecting plates. Spencer smiles amused.**

**"Neanderthals were more gatherers than hunters. It wasn't until the ice age when the ground was frozen and the vegetation was difficult to find, that they started hunting for food."**

**"They needed to survive on meat though." He points out.**

**"Only because they were too dumb to find vegetation."**

**"You just called your ancestors dumb."**

**"Shut up Skyler. We are not made to eat meat." I state.**

**"How so." He challenges back.**

**"The way our bodies are built shows that we function more efficiently on plant foods. If you examine the teeth of true carnivorous animals, theirs are long, sharp, and pointed in the front for the purpose of tearing away flesh. Human teeth are short, blunt, and only very slightly rounded on top. Similarly, the lower jaws of meat-eating animals open very wide but move very little from side-to-side, adding power and stability to their bite. Like other plant-eating animals, our jaws not only open and close but also move forwards, backwards, and side-to-side, designed to bite off pieces of plant matter and then grinding it into smaller pieces with our flat molars."**

**"What about our canines? They can tear and shred."**

**"Our 'canines' are very poorly designed for the task when you compare them to the teeth of dogs, cats, lions and wolves." I stare Skyler down waiting for his next challenge. When he says nothing I smile triumphantly. My mom walks back into the room and sees Skyler's glum face.**

**"Don't feel down, Ashley does it to everyone who questions her morals. I have to get going kiddo, I'll see you guys later." I give her a hug and watch as she walks out the door.**

**"I'm still eating meat." I chuckle and pat his shoulder.**

**"Go ahead Sky." I stand and look to Spencer. "I'll let you borrow some clothes." We walk up stairs and I give her something to wear. When we come back down Skyler is holding a backpack .**

**"What's in the bag?" Spencer asks.**

**"My dream."**

**"You had a dream of having a backpack?" I ask confused. He laughs and shakes his head opening it up.**

**"Ladies we are going to have some fun today." He pulls out 3 syringes and places them on the table.**

**"Skyler if you pull out heroine or any other type of drug I will kick your ass out of my house." He laughs and pulls out habanero pepper sauce. "And we are not going to shoot up hot sauce." I add.**

**"This is phase one. I noticed Madison wasn't home which is perfect but we'll need a way into her house." I smile widely.**

**"What are we going to do?" Spencer asks.**

**"Madison loves her fruit." He pushes one of the needles into the sauce and fills it up. "Ash grab me a pear." I do as asked and bring back a pear. He injects the contents into the fruit. "Taste it." I smile and take a bite.**

**"Holy shit!" I run into the kitchen and guzzle water from the sink. I hear laughs behind me. I turn around when the burning has lessened. "My mouth is burning." I say panting. "This is perfect. Follow me." I go into the living room and grab a syringe and the hot sauce. I walk around the back and leap over the fence to Madison's, only to turn back around and quickly leap over the fence again.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"We need supplies." I state grabbing my keys and jumping into my car. Spencer and Skyler join me as I back out and drive down the street.**

**"Where are we going?" I pull into a grocery store and walk inside.**

**"We don't have much time so we have to hurry. Skyler you're the meat eater, where's the hot dogs?" He looks confused but quickly guides me to the back of the store where meat products are located. I grab two packages and pay for them. We arrive back to my house and I grab some rubber gloves, handing Skyler and Spencer a pair. We walk to the backyard and I leap over the fence again. "Wait for me to say it's clear." I rip open a package and throw it to the big rottweiler chained down. "Okay." Spencer and Skyler come over and see the dog.**

**"It's chained down Ashley." Skyler points out.**

**"I have seen way too many movies to know that, that dog has a high chance of breaking off that chain." I approach the sliding glass door and see it's locked.**

**"How are we getting in?" I pull out a pocket knife and get to work. Soon we're inside. We walk into the kitchen and start to inject the sauce into different fruits. Once finished I look back at Skyler.**

**"What else do you have?" He pulls out baby powder and smirks.**

**"I grab it and walk up stairs with Spencer and Skyler close behind.**

**"What are you going to do with it?" Spencer asks. I grab her hand and pull her into a bathroom. I find Madison's hair dryer and pour some of the baby powder into it.**

**"When Madison goes to dry her hair she'll get a face full of powder." Skyler grabs her toothpaste and squeezes some out. He pulls a small tube from his bag and fill up the toothpaste. He sees us watching him and holds up the tube.**

**"Orajel." he states simply. I start to laugh.**

**"What's orajel?"**

**"It's stuff that makes you mouth numb. Like for a tooth ache or something."**

**"You guys are so mean." Before I can say anything else I hear a car door close.**

**"Shit, Madison's here." We run to the stairs but stop as the door starts to open. I turn around and push Skyler and Spencer into a room. We hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I quickly look around at all the pink.**

**"We're in Madison's room." Skyler whispers. We run into the closet and shut it just as Madison walks in with an apple. We stare out the crack of the door wide eyed as she comes closer. She takes a big bite of the fruit just as she reaches for the handle. She stops what she's doing and stares at the apple. Her mouth opens as she starts to pant.**

**"¡La mierda santa que jode! ¡Caliente caliente caliente!" She runs out the door. I bite my tongue and scurry out of the closet.**

**"Let's go." I pull Spencer with me into the hall. I hear the water in the bathroom running and stop to listen.**

**"Why ith my mouth numb?" We hear yelled. We run out the front door and collapse on my front lawn in hysterics.**

**"That was the best!" I yell through my laughs. We stay laying on the lawn for a while in peace until a shrill voice breaks it.**

**"Asthley Davies!" We look to see Madison in her doorway with a towl wrapped sucurly around her. Her hair is frizzed with white powder all over. We jump up and run into the house falling into yet another round of hysterics.**


	17. Talking and Dates

**A/N: Wow. Been a long time ya? Ya. I was actually in California taking care of my grandmother, shes been sick. =[ But shes a little better now! She doesn't have a computer there, but I'm home so here is an update. You guys are awesome and hopefully will never have to wait that long again. R&R Enjoy!**

**17. Talking and Dates  
**

**The sun blazed through the window burning my eyes as they fluttered open. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. Not being able to fall back to sleep I slowly stretched and looked to the other side of the bed. I stood up looking around for a missing Spencer. I walk downstairs but stop short hearing voices.**

**"She was always well prepared. She wouldn't leave the house without double checking she had everything and then some." I walk into the living room and see Spencer and my mom with a photo album between the two. I sit on the other side of my mom and look at the pictures. One showed a sullen Kyla with a teary eyed John. I smile at the memory.**

**"Why is he crying?" Spencer asks.**

**"That's Kyla's ex. He snuck into her room after they had a fight to apologize, it was dark and she thought it was some kidnapper of something and sprayed him with pepper spray." I laugh thinking back. "I ran to her room and flipped on the lights. Kyla was about to hit him with a baseball bat." I laugh harder. "When she saw it was John she fell to her knees repeating how sorry she was. Mom came in too and just had to take a picture." I flip the page to the next picture. This one is of me and Kyla after one of my basketball games.**

**"You played basketball?" Spencer smiles at me.**

**"Yeah. Ky came to all my games, even when she was sick." I stare at the picture awhile longer before standing up. "I'm going to take a shower." I mumble and head upstairs. I grab some clothes and look at my night stand. Picking up a picture of Kyla and I, I feel my eyes start to sting. "I'm sorry Ky, I should have been a better sister. I promised to be there for you but I wasn't. I'm sorry sis, I love you." My cracks at the last part. I set the picture down and turn around to see Spencer in my doorway. I wipe my eyes and clear my throat. She walks closer and pulls me into a hug.**

**"It's okay to miss your sister but it wasn't your fault." I nod into her neck. We stood like that for a few minutes until I pulled away and handed her some clothes.**

**"You can take a shower in here, I'll take one in the other room."**

**"Are you saying I smell?" I chuckle and shake my head no. She smiles and kisses my cheek skipping to the bathroom. I stare amazed at how easily she can lift my mood.**

**After my shower I changed and did my hair. I walked back into my room and sit next to a magazine enthralled Spencer.**

**"I feel bad for celebrities." She states without wavering her gaze from the magazine.**

**"Oh yes, I do too. It must be hard living it up in a mansion with more money than they can count." I reply sarcastically. She shoves me playfully and roles her eyes.**

**"Not what I mean. Take Lindsey Lohan for example. She gets together with Samantha Ronson and there's a huge freak out. 'OMG Lindsay Lohan is gay?' Let it be, who cares who she wants to love." I smile amused as she continues her little rant. "Then there's Britney Spears, 'Oh she's a horrible mother, she's insane, inappropriate behavior, that poor mother with a drugged up and pregnant daughters.' I personally like Britney Spears and her sister. Who's to say it wasn't the mothers fault anyway. I just feel bad because unlike me and you their every move is recorded. 'Oh my god! Did you see Megan Fox without makeup?'"**

**"Megan Fox is a fox. With or without makeup." I state. Spencer giggles and nods in agreement. "I get what your saying though. It must be hard knowing if you make one small mistake it will be headline news."**

**"Exactly."**

**"Spence we should talk." She puts the magazine aside and turns her full attention to me.**

**"About what?"**

**"Well we never had the chance to talk, about us." I say slowly.**

**"Oh." We stay quiet for a few moments. "I want to be with you Ash." She says quietly a small blush apearing.**

**"Are you sure?" She chuckles.**

**"Of course."**

**"Okay." I jump off the bed and kneel in front of her. I take her left hand and she looks around nervously. "Spencer Carlin, will you be my girlfriend." She looks relieved and smiles.**

**"Yes." I smile and slip one of my bracelets onto her wrist.**

**"Kyla gave me this." She starts to say something but I cut her off. "She said to give it to someone that is worthy enough to wear it. This was the morning before she passed away." I say quietly. She smiles widely and pulls me into a hug.**

**"Thank you Ash."**

**"Let's go out tonight. It will be our first official date."**

**"'Twilight' didn't count as a date?" She says teasingly.**

**"Oh no. It's not a date if I don't try and feel you up at least once." She laughs and stands up.**

**"Well you need to take me home so I can get ready for this date." I stand and pull her towards me.**

**"I'll pick you up a six." I peck her lips lightly and smile. "I like being able to do that." She giggles and pulls me down stairs to the car. Soon we were in front of the Carlin household.**

**"Six o' clock Davies, and don't be late." She says with a small smile. I give her a light kiss and smile also.**

**"Wouldn't dream of it." She gets out of the car and walks into her house with one last smile.**

**It is 5:45 as I walk out of the house. Tonight I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with a tight red button up and a small black vest with a black and red stripe skinny tie hanging loosely around my neck. I am looking hot tonight. I pull into the Carlin's driveway and approach the door. I knock lightly and a man with kind eyes answers the door.**

**"You must be Ashley."**

**"Yes sir." He smiles and moves aside.**

**"Spencer should be down shortly, you can wait in the living room if you like."**

**"Thank you." I sit on a couch in the living room.**

**"So Ashley tell me about yourself."**

**"Well Mr. Carlin there's not much to tell."**

**"You can call me Arther."**

**"Mr. C?" I ask.**

**"Sure." He chuckles.**

**"I live with my mom, we just moved here from San Jose, I am 17 and a junior in high school." I finish. Just then a woman surprisingly similar to Spencer walked in.**

**"Hi I'm Paula you must be Ashley." I nod and shake her hand. She seems nice enough. "What are your intentions with my daughter?" If I had been drinking something I would have choked. Mrs. C gets right to the point doesn't she?**

**"Well... um... Mrs. C, I-"**

**"Mom, leave Ashley alone." I take a relieved breath only to lose it again when I see Spencer. Her hair is hanging in loose curls framing her face. She's wearing an extremely short faded blue skirt with a baby blue and white Holister shirt and a pair of baby blue flip flops.**

**"It's a fair question." Paula says with a shrug. "Ashley?"**

**"Uh." I'm at a lose for words.**

**"Dad, tell her to stop." Spencer pleads.**

**"Paula leave the poor girl alone."**

**"Okay." She says like it's nothing. As Paula leaves the room she glances in my direction and I know exactly what it means, 'this is not over'. I stand and walk over to Spencer. She gives her dad a hug as we approach the door.**

**"I want her home by 10:00 it's a school night." I give a firm nod.**

**"It was nice to meet you Mr. C." I drive to a nice little Italian bistro I've been dying to check out.**

**"I've never been here before." Spencer states looking around the nicely lit restaurant.**

**"Good it will be a first for both of us." The hostess shows us our table and leaves two menus. We engage in light conversation until we're ready to order.**

**"I am James and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Are you ready to order?" I nod for Spencer to go first.**

**"I don't know. Ashley your the expert you decide."**

**"Okay. We'll take two of the Manicotti Formaggio. And I'll have an ice tea." I look to Spencer and she nods. "Make that two."**

**"Two Manicotti Formaggio and two ice teas." He confirms and walks away.**

**"What's a Manicotti whatever?" I chuckle lightly.**

**"It's ricotta, mozzarella, parmesan cheese and herbs, baked in pasta rolls with marinara sauce."**

**"Sounds good." She says. Our order arrives and we in a comfortable silence. I paid the bill mush to Spencer's disagreement and we left the restaurant. I pulled up to the beach and took Spencer's hand in mine as we walked quietly along the shore.**

**"How about dessert?" I ask.**

**"Where are we going to get dessert from?" She asks skeptically. I point ahead of us to a little ice cream parlor. "?hen did that get there?" I giggle and walk into the parlor.**

**"I would like two scoops of pralines and cream." I say and turn to Spencer.**

**"Two scoops of mint chocolate chip. I'm paying for dessert." She says seriously. "I'll be right back and you better not pay Ashley." I chuckle as she walks to the washroom.**

**Spencer's POV**

**I walk into the restroom and bump into somebody.**

**"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I say as I help the girl up.**

**"It's alright. No harm no foul." She chuckles and sticks her hand out. "I'm Carm-ly." She says.**

**"Carmly?" What a strange name.**

**"Carly." She corrects. Oh, that sounds better. She doesn't look like a Carly. Long dark brown hair with bangs just above her smokey eyes, maybe some Spanish heritage? She's pretty hot but she doesn't compare to Ashley.**

**"Right sorry. I'm Spencer." I take her hand in mine and smile.**

**"Maybe I'll see you around some time Spencer." She smiles and walks out the door. Weird. I shrug it off and continue to the sinks.**

**Ashley's POV**

**Spencer has been gone awhile. I hope she's okay. Hearing the door I turn and see someone leave the parlor. I didn't get a good look at who it was but didn't have too because Spencer was soon at my side.**

**"What are we looking at?" She whispers. I turn and laugh lightly.**

**"Nothing, here you go." I hand her the ice cream and sit at a table.**

**"You paid." I simply shrug and pull out a chair signaling for her to sit. "I'm paying next time. For every thing."**

**"We'll see." She smiles and continues eating her ice cream cone.**

**"What time is it?" I check my phone.**

**"9:36, lets get you home. Don't want to miss curfew or big bad Carlin will be mad." She giggles and takes my outstretched hand.**

**"Big bad Carlin couldn't hurt a fly."**

**"Good to know." We walk in silence the rest of the way enjoying the night. We arrive at the car and start the drive to Spencer's.**

**"I don't about my mom though." She states randomly.**

**"What?"**

**"She could hurt fly."**

**"Your mom scares me a little bit, not gonna lie." She gives a breathy laugh and squeezes my hand.**

**"I think she likes you."**

**"I'll remember you said that if she ever drags me out by my hair." I state seriously. We pull into the driveway.**

**"That happened to my last girlfriend." Spencer says leaving the car. I stare after in shock.**

**"Wait, what?" I hop out of the car and walk with Spencer up to the porch. She just smiles innocently and leans in. I meet her halfway loving the way her lips feel on mine. The kiss deepens and I suddenly get a Flash of Paula Carlin storming out the door in a fit of rage. I pull back and look around. Okay maybe I'm a little paranoid.**

**"Goodnight Ash." Spencer gives me another light kiss and I forget all about Paula, until the door opens.**

**"You know Spence, curfew means in the house not on the porch." She simply roles her eyes with a smile and walks inside leaving Paula and I alone. "Goodnight Ashley."**

**"Uh, goodnight Mrs. C." I hurry to my car and pull away.**


	18. That's Amore

**A/N: Short I know but I just moved and currently have no computer desk 'cause I gave it to my mom's boyfriend and am getting a new one. It's really uncomfortable writing on the floor, and dirty. =[** **I also broke my toe again and it hurts. Anyway sorry if this chapter sucks. R&R Enjoy!**

**18. That's Amore**

**Spencer's POV**

**I feel so good right now. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Last night was just perfect. I never pictured Ashley as the romantic type. She's so sexy with her piercings and tattoos, or the way she can just gaze at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I melt. That husky voice that is currently asking me a question and those luscious lips smirking at me drive me wild.**

**"Spence." I pull from my Ashley induced high back to reality.**

**"Okay." She looks at me confused.**

**"Okay? Spencer I asked you wanted a water or ice tea." I chuckles and I feel myself start to blush.**

**"Oh, water." She nods and stands to get my water. I watch mesmerized as she disappears around a corner.**

**"Girl, I need details and I need them now," Skyler demands.**

**"There's not much to tell," I shrug and cross my arms. Skyler stares disbelievingly and I break. "Okay! It was perfect. We went to a little Italian restaurant and walked on the beach and ate ice cream to top the perfect night off. Ugh, she is perfect!" Skyler giggles staring behind me.**

**"Hardly." A raspy voice says from behind me. I put my head in my hands embarrassed. "But I'm glad you liked our date. I wasn't sure if you liked Italian or not, I was a nervous wreck to be honest." She says quietly almost shyly. I lift my head and stare at her with a goofy smile.**

**"Really?" She nods with a nose crinkling smile.**

**"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore." Skyler sings quietly. We break our gaze and look at him. He smiles and sings louder. "When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore. Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling and you'll sing 'Vita bella'." He leans forward resting his elbows on the table and his head on the palms of his hands. "Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay like a gay tarantella." He starts to sing the next verse but Ashley quickly puts her hand to his mouth. She shakes her head at him.**

**"No." I laugh at how stern and serious she sounds. She removes her hand and sits back again.**

**"But." He stops short seeing Ashley's glare. "Ugh fine. There's plenty of other Dean Martin songs I can sing."**

**"Wait, what? What was that?" Ashley tilts her head as if listening to someone. I stare at her confused. "Okay I'll tell him." She turns back to Skyler. "Dean Martin says if you sing his songs again he'll kick your ass."**

**"Whatever." I giggle at their banter as Skyler goes back to his sandwich. The bell rings for the end of lunch and I stand with Ashley.**

**"Walk you to class?" She asks.**

**"Okay." I take her hand and we start to walk. When we reach my class I give Ashley a light kiss on the cheek. She smiles and starts to walk backwards.**

**"See you later?" I smile and nod. She turns around and walks down the hall. Only when she's out of sight do I enter my class room.**

**The teacher is droning on when I feel my pocket vibrate. I grab my phone out and flip it open seeing a text from Ashley.**

**'Hi =]' I giggle at the simple message earning a glare from the teacher.**

**'I miss u already' I reply back.**

**'RR by ur class in 5'**

**'Ok' I shut my phone and raise my hand.**

**"Yes Spencer?"**

**"Restroom." She waves me off. I grab a pass and hurry down the hall. I wrench open the door only to run into somebody.**

**"We've got to stop meeting like this." I look up at the voice and recognize the smirking girl from the parlor.**

**"Oh, sorry." I chuckle. "Carly right?" She looks confused for a moment.**

**"Right. you know us running into each other almost feels like fate." She smiles flirtatiously.**

**"Sorry, I've got a girlfriend." Her expression changes from anger and back so fast I almost thought I imagined it. Almost.**

**"Lucky girl. Listen I know we don't know each other but if you ever wanna hang out or something, call me." She hands me a piece of paper with a number on it. I slip it into my back pocket and look back up. I stare at the empty space in front of me confused until the door opens. Ashley walks in with a smile and stands in the previously occupied spot.**

**"Hey." I forget all about the little piece of paper in my back pocket and walk closer to Ashley.**

**"Hey yourself." She gives me a nose crinkling smile and pulls me into a loving kiss.**

**"Now that's amore." I laugh at her cheesy line and pull her into another kiss.**


	19. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: So I was going to post on Leprechaun Day but had hella tests that week and just didn't have time. Then my wrists were really sore from activities involving handcuffs. Haha. That's a story for another time. But my wrists fell a bit better and I decided to post now before something else came up. R&R Enjoy!**

**19. Unexpected Visitor**

**Right now Spencer and Skyler are arguing over which movie to watch. Friday night has pretty much turned into our movie night at my place.**

**"Ashley tell Skyler we're watching a comedy." I start to agree when Skyler pipes up.**

**"Just because you two are together now doesn't mean you get to team up on the only ridiculously gorgeous boy," he points to himself. "I want to watch an action movie." They both fold their arms and stare pointedly at me. I swear if I didn't know any better I would think these two were twins.**

**"Why don't we just watch 'Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'?" I ask exasperated. They look at each other and shrug.**

**"Never heard of it."**

**"You'll like it." I stand and put in the DVD. "It's stupid but in a funny way." I walk back to the couch and pull Spencer closer to me. "Plus there's action." They seem to be okay with this so I start the movie as Spencer snuggles closer. Just as the movie starts there's a knock on the door. I look at Skyler confused and he just shrugs. Hitting pause I stand and cautiously walk to the door. Opening the door I'm surprised by the sight before me.**

**"Um, hi Ashley." I just stare at the boy in front of me in slight shock. "I was just... well I uh." He looks around frantically not meeting my eye. I finally find my voice.**

**"Are you okay Aiden?" His watery eyes look back at me and feel a sudden wave of sympathy for the broken boy.**

**"I don't know." His voice cracks a little. I bring him into the hall and shut the door. "I don't understand." He throws himself at me burying his head in my neck, sobs racking over his musculer body. I pat his back awkwardly. Spencer comes in and stares at us with a bit of confusion. All I can do is stare hopelessly at her. The confused expression suddenly turns to one of amusement as she silently laughs and walks back to the living room. I glare at her back until she disapears around the corner.**

**"Aiden?" I say quietly as his sobbing dies down a little. He pulls back clearing his throat and wiping his eyes.**

**"Sorry." It's so quiet I almost missed what he said.**

**"You wanna tell what that was about?"**

**"It's confusing." He sits on floor leaning against the wall.**

**"Tell me about." I copy his actions and turn to him.**

**"Well ever since that party I've been getting these weird feelings." He takes a deep breath and I try to think what he's talking about. Realization hits and I look at him sadly.**

**"Sky?" He nodded weakly.**

**"These past weeks I've been telling myself it was just the alcohol...." He trails off.**

**"But?"**

**"But now I'm not so sure. I kiss Madison but can't help to veer off back to that night. I think she suspects something."**

**"You should talk."**

**"To Madison?"**

**"No, not to Madison! To Skyler."**

**"Oh." We're silent until Spencer comes back in.**

**"Hi Aiden."**

**"Hi Spencer. Sorry if I interrupted something." He said sounding sincere.**

**"Just a movie, nothing big." He nods staring at the wall.**

**"Do you want to watch a movie with us Aiden?" He looks surprised from the invitation.**

**"Really?" I smile warmly and nod. He smiles widely and stands helping me up. We walk into the living room and Aiden freezes in front of us.**

**"Hi Aiden." Skyler greets nonchalantly throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.**

**"Hi Skyler." Aiden says shyly a blush creeping up his cheeks. I can't help but chuckle a little. Spencer nudges me with a smile. I pull her to the love seat and she cuddles into me. Aiden stands awkwardly by the other couch.**

**Aiden's POV**

**I can't believe. Skyler was here the whole time and Ashley didn't even tell me.**

**"Hi Aiden." I watch as Skyler throws a piece of popcorn into his mouth and can't help but shiver.**

**"Hi Skyler." I feel a blush cover my face and mentally scold myself. Ashley pulls Spencer to the love seat leaving me with two choices. I could sit on the floor or pull myself together and sit with Skyler, on the same couch, only a cushion separating us. As I go to sit on the floor Skyler speaks up.**

**"You can sit down Aiden I'm not a disease." He looks kind of hurt and starts wringing with his hands. I get angry at myself for causing the look of hurt on this beautiful boys face.**

**"I know your not Skyler." I say weakly. Does he really think I'm that closed minded? I sit down on the couch as Skyler nods. I get comfortable as Ashley starts the movie.**

**As the movie progresses I can't help but keep stealing glances at Skyler. His hand is resting on the cushion between us and I want nothing more than to take it in my own. I look to the other couch and see Spencer and Ashley cuddled into each other, once in a while Ashley will whisper something into Spencer's ear causing her to smile widely. I smile at the interaction and wish one day someone will love me like that. Whether they know it or not they're in love, I can feel it. I look at Skyler's hand again and inch mine closer. Just as I'm about to chicken out I feel his soft yet firm hand grab mine. I look up and am met with sparkling blue eyes. I smile sheepishly and scoot just a tad closer.**

**"That movie was actually good." Spencer says. Ashley chuckles.**

**"I told ya."**

**"I love the sound they make when they attack." We laughs.**

**"Where do you find these movies? I mean it's not like you walk through a store and say 'Oh Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, let's get it!'" Skyler asks.**

**"Kyla loved the classics." It turned quiet suddenly.**

**"Who's Kyla?" I ask quietly.**

**"She was my sister." I nod not knowing what to say.**

**"Well this was fun but I have to go early tonight." Skyler stands and hugs Spencer and Ashley. "Same time next week?" He checks.**

**"Of course, Aiden your welcome to come too." I smile warmly and stand as well.**

**"Skyler do you need a ride?"**

**"Yeah, thanks." Spencer stands up and takes me by surprise with a warm hug. I hug her back and smile. Then Ashley stands and also gives me a hug.**

**"Call me if you ever need to talk." She whispers sliding a piece of paper into my jacket, and I know she means it. As We walk to my truck I feel warm inside. We may not be close friends yet but this is the closest I've felt to anyone before. I smile and start the quiet drive to Skyler's house. When I pull up we're quiet for a minute.**

**"You'll come next time right? It's nice to have a guy around." Skyler laughs quietly and it makes me smile.**

**"Yeah I'll come." I think of how that sounds and try to fix it. "I mean you know, at Ashley's house, no, to I meant to." I panic and look for Skyler's reaction.**

**"You have a dirty mind Aiden Dennison." He chuckles. I swallow the lump in my throat and full my stomach flip when he said my full name. "See you later Aiden." He starts to climb out and walk toward his door. I jump out of my side and run up to him. He turns around confused as I collide our lips together.**

**"Bye Skyler." I smile and run back to my truck and pull away. What did I just do?**


	20. Super Delicious

**A/N: I pretty much grounded myself. Haha. So that's why this took so long. I was actually going to post yesterday for Easter but was distracted. any way I had fun writing this chapter so hopefully you guys like it. I noticed many people want my handcuff story haha. Instead I gave another story for waiting so long for an update. Tell me what you think. R&R Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains NC17 (M) material.  
**

**20. Super Delicious**

**It's already Monday and I just can't believe how fast this school year has been going. We're running laps in P.E. again, more like walking. Ms. Haley is too busy flirting up a storm with Mrs. Bentzen. I feel really bad for that woman's husband. Haley says something and Bentzen blushes giggling. It's kinda gross, they're not even trying to hide it.**

**"Looks like Bentzen and Haley are at it again." Ashley says as we pass the flirting teachers. I giggle and see Haley glare at Ashley.**

**"I think she heard you!"**

**"What gave you that idea Spence? Was it the glare or the way she took a quick step back?" I laugh again.**

**"So there's no school tomorrow." I state matter of fact. The teachers are having some training day or something.**

**"Yeah. I was thinking that tonight would be a good night to do that thing we wanted to do." She says shyly. I smile widely and stare at her.**

**"Really?"**

**"Well, yeah. I mean if you still want to."**

**"Of course." She smiles that nose crinkling smile I love. We've been officially dating for a month now and haven't done anything more than make-out and heavy petting. Don't get me wrong a relationship shouldn't be purely about the physical things but have you seen this girl. Ashley Davies exudes sexiness. We've come close but end up stopping. Tonight will be the night though. I want Ashley and I want her bad. She's like a goddess. Her brown curls falling around her beautiful tan shoulders. Those deep chocolate pools you can just drown in. The way her lips sensually move as the talks. Shit, she's talking.**

**"... And so you're sure tonight?" Her raspy voice is so sexy.**

**"I'm positive Ash." The bell rings and we head back to the locker room. After a teasing show, from me, of dressing we go to meet Skyler in the courtyard.**

**"He's late." I see Ashley shut her phone and take a piece of my brownie.**

**"Maybe he had to stay after class." Ashley shakes her head.**

**"He doesn't do anything wrong to be kept in." That's true. Skyler is a suck up when it comes to school.**

**"Hey girls." I look up and see Skyler sporting a fresh black eye. Ashley stands and looks closer.**

**"Who did this?" She asks quietly. Skyler shifts nervously.**

**"Nobody. I-I ran into a door." I scoff slightly. Ran into a door? Really, who actually uses that? Sky apparently.**

**"Sky." I stand and give him a hug. I see Ashley glare menacingly across the courtyard and follow her gaze. There's the jock table laughing and glancing over here.**

**"Fuckers." I hear Ashley growl and start walking towards them.**

**"Ashley!" I call. Skyler turns to see whats up.**

**"Ash! You can't always be a hero!" She falters briefly but continues her journey. We race after and catch up just as she approaches the table.**

**"I'd do it again to dude. Teach the little fag a lesson." I clench my jaw and see it was David talking. He's the quarter back of the football team and probably one of the biggest guys in our school. He finally notices our presence and turns around. "Hey queer eye come back for more. Maybe it turns you on to get beat on by other guys." Ashley balls her fists and leaps at him. I shut my eyes waiting for a scream or crunch of some kind but hear nothing. My eyes open and I see Ashley struggling against Aiden. Where did he come from?**

**"Let me go Aiden!"**

**"Yeah. Let her go Aiden. She's just trying to stick up for the cock sucker over here."**

**"Don't call him that." I stare in shock at Aiden's response. I'm not the only one, Ashley stopped struggling in favor of looking up at the muscular boy.**

**"Your right. You prefer dick jockey don't you?" Skyler looks down and takes a step back. Aiden pushes Ashley to me and leaps at David.**

**"Shut up!" Aiden pushes David over the table. David stands and an eery silence comes over as the two boys glare at each other.**

**"What's your problem dude."**

**"You're my problem. Don't talk about him like that again." Aiden looks back and lifts Skyler's chin. He sees the black eye and glares again. "Did you do that?" Aiden looks back at David, jaw clenching.**

**"The fag was hitting on me in the bathroom." In a flash Aiden has David on the ground. Skyler goes to Aidens side and pulls him back.**

**"Please just leave it Aiden." My heart drops at Skyler's pleading vulnerable voice. Ashley takes my hand and squeezes it. I hate seeing Skyler like this. He's like a brother and I can't stand to see him hurt. Aiden looks into his blue eyes and stands up.**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you Aiden! What are you gay now!" Aiden looks at David wiping the blood off his lip.**

**"What if I am?" My mouth drops as everyone looks at Aiden.**

**"What!?" I look back and see Madison staring disbelievingly at Aiden. "You're not gay Aiden!"**

**"How do you know?" He smiles as if he's just realized some thing. "I am. I'm gay. It feels so good to say it out loud. I'm gay!" He grabs a shocked Skyler and kisses him then runs off laughing pulling Skyler along with him. I turn to Ashley confused.**

**"What was that?" She chuckles and grabs my hand.**

**"Well apparently he's gay." She looks around as everyone goes back to their lunches. "Where are the teachers in this school?" I grab her hand and smile.**

**"Welcome to LA Ash."**

**--**

**I couldn't be more excited than I am right now. Ashley dropped me off after school to get ready, that was two hours ago. I'm freaking out not knowing what to wear.**

**"Spence aren't you ready yet?" I look up and see my mom leaning against the door frame.**

**"I don't know what to wear." I pout and she rolls her eyes at me.**

**"How about this?" She holds up a frilly pink dress that was hidden in the back of my closet.**

**"No way." I go back to shuffling through my clothes.**

**"What's wrong with it? I think it's cute."**

**"For a six year old." She lets out a deep sigh and sets the offending dress down.**

**"Fine." She shuffles through a few of my clothes pausing ever so often. "How about this?" She tosses a denim abercrombie and fitch ripped short skirt onto my bed. "Oh, this too!" She holds up a butterfly seamless tube top.**

**"Wow mom, I'm impressed." She smiles and leaves the room. I put on the clothes and curl my hair. As I finish with my makeup the doorbell rings. I put on my white flip flops and walk downstairs. My mom looks giddy that I chose to wear what she picked out. I look at Ashley and stop. She looks so damn sexy with a white polo and some light blue ripped jeans. Her hair is straitened and hanging around her shoulders.**

**"Hey Ash." Her darkened eyes meet mine and she smiles softly.**

**"Hey." Her voice sounds raspier and she clears her throat. "Are you ready?"**

**"Yeah. Bye mom." I give her a kiss on the cheek and walk with Ashley out the door. She takes my hand and walks to the passenger side with me. She holds open the door for me.**

**"You look beautiful Spence." She says quietly and walks to her side. The drive is quiet until we reach Ashley's house. Ashley again opens the door for me.**

**"Thank you." We hold hands and enter the dark quiet house. Ashley turns on a light and smiles at me.**

**"So I was thinking we could start off with something easy then move onto the harder stuff." She says full excitement.**

**"Easy?" What does she mean easy?**

**"Yeah you know like using our hands then move onto the equipment."**

**"Oh." I'm still a little confused.**

**"I can't believe this is going to be your first time." First time?**

**"Ash this isn't my first time." She looks confused now.**

**"But you told my mom it was."**

**"I wouldn't tell your mom that." Why would I tell her mom that?**

**"Why not? It's okay to be a virgin Spence. My mom doesn't care. She taught me everything I know." I stare in shock.**

**"She taught you?"**

**"Yeah when I was younger. Real hands on experiences. I thought we told you." She looks thoughtful then continues. "Since my dad wasn't around it was up to mom to show us things like how to park the car in the garage, you know?"**

**"Uh-huh." Not really.**

**"If your not up for it Spence it's okay. I was nervous my first time too. If you want you can get some lessons from your dad or mom and we can try again some other time." Ew.**

**"Gross."**

**"What?" Did I say that out loud?**

**"I mean come on Ash. Is this a joke?"**

**"No. Spence it's natural." Natural my ass.**

**"There is nothing natural about having sex with your mom."**

**"What!? Ew!"**

**"Exactly!" Now she sees it.**

**"Fuck Spence. I didn't fuck my mom!"**

**"But you just said." I trail off completely and utterly confused.**

**"Never once have I said anything about sex. Where are you getting this from?"**

**"We were going to... I thought we. What?"**

**"Spence you thought I was planning how we're going to have sex?" I can only nod. "I was talking about cooking."**

**"Cooking?" I'm a dumb ass.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Oh." Thank you. She wouldn't have sex with her mom. I hope she wouldn't have sex with her mom.**

**"You thought I was talking about sex?" I nod shyly. She rubs her forehead and looks at me again. "I didn't think you were ready for that."**

**"I thought you weren't ready."**

**"Oh I'm ready. I had to use all the control I had not to jump you at your house." I giggle and wrap my arms around her neck. Her hands find purchase on my hips.**

**"Ash?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm not a virgin." She lets out a throaty chuckle.**

**"I can see how you miss took cooking for sex."**

**"You can still teach me how to cook you know." I wrap my fingers in her hair and notice her eyes darken. She scratches the exposed skin between my shirt and skirt lightly.**

**"Fuck cooking." She brings me into a hungry kiss causing me to moan. Our tongues duel and I find myself moving backwards. We ascend the stairs without falling and walk down the hall a little ways before Ashley pushes me against a door. She sucks my lower lip into her mouth and searches for the doorknob. She lets out a groan and pulls away causing me to whimper from the loss. It's dark so I can barely make out the frustrated look on Ashley's face as she struggles with the door. I look up and see her door is the next one over which means this must be the closet.**

**"Ashley?" She looks down at me still struggling to push open the door. To bad she doesn't know closets pull open. "Your doors that way." She looks over then back to glare at the closet. I giggle and she averts her glare to me.**

**"You think that's funny?"**

**"A little." She smiles and pulls me into her bedroom. I wait to get pushed against her bedroom door but feel myself being lifted instead. I see Ashley smile than throw me onto my bed. I start to giggle as she walks over.**

**"You still think it's funny?" I nod and smile up at her. "That's a cute shirt. It would be shame to see it ripped off."**

**"You wouldn't." She pins me onto the bed and grabs the top in her hands.**

**"I would." And she does. I hear a load ripping sound and feel Ashley's lips on my neck. I laugh finding the situation extremely funny.**

**"Your lucky you're sexy or I would be so mad." She bites the tender flesh her lips were grazing causing me to forget about the shirt and let out a deep moan. I pull her up and kiss her hard. She moans as I capture her bottom lip and bite gently. Her lips trail down my jaw to my neck laying light kisses in her wake. She starts to nip, lick, and suck on my pulse point leaving her mark. I lift off her shirt and throw it down with my ripped one. Ashley's hands explore my body turning me on that much more. She leaves my neck and descends to the valley of my breasts. I flip open the button to her jeans as she does the same to my skirt. They are soon discarded to the pile on the floor. She leans back and gazes at the newly exposed flesh for the first time. Her eyes darken as she stares at the black lingerie I have on. I let my eyes roam over her red lingerie appreciatively. I always thought she looked sexy in red**

**"You're so beautiful Spence." I blush and look into deep brown orbs. My breathing hitches at the smoldering look Ashley is giving me. She moves her hands up and cup my breasts running her thumbs over the hardened buds. She leans down and captures my lips in a slower loving kiss. Her hands expertly remove my bra as she breaks from the kiss. She leaves hot wet kisses down my chest and wraps her lips around a nipple sucking lightly. I gasp at the feeling and let my eyes slid shut.**

**"Ash." She flicks her tongue over the hard bud and trails to my other nipple giving the same treatment. I run my hands over her shoulders and slide the straps down her arms. She sits up so I can have easier access and discard her bra. I lightly scratch her abs loving the sounds they cause. She moans leaning down for another kiss. I happily oblige and feel her hands roam over my thighs and lightly scratch above my panty line. She removes my thong and trails her hand on the inside of my thigh. She runs one of her fingers through my slick folds avoiding contact on my clit. I tangle my hands in her hair pulling her closer.**

**"So wet Spence." I moan as she again runs a finger through my folds finding contact on my clit.**

**"Fuck." She moans and starts to lightly run circles around the little nub avoiding any contact. "Please Ash." She pulls back to stare into my eyes and slowly enters me with a singe finger. I throw my head back with a gasp and start to slowly rock my hips to the steady rhythm of her finger. She adds a second and picks up her pace.**

**"Spence. You feel so good." Our breathing is rapid as I feel myself already nearing ecstasy. Ashley moves down and takes my clit into her mouth causing me cry out with pleasure.**

**"Oh god." She curls her fingers sending me into pure bliss as my orgasm takes over. "Ashh." She slows down but doesn't stop furthering the pleasure. After I ride out the last wave Ashley comes back up giving me a lingering kiss.**

**"Are you okay?" I nod tiredly a lazy smile forming.**

**"That was super delicious." She chuckles and pulls me closer.**

**"I love you Spencer." My eyes snap open at the whispered confession.**

**"What?"**


	21. Confusion and Secrets

**A/N: I feel like a major bitch. Not only did I take forever but I left you guys with that little confession. Sorry. It's also shorter but the next chapter will be well worth it. Lots of drama. And a lot of you are confused with Carmen but that's the point it'll all make sense soon. Hope you guys like. R&R Enjoy!**

**_Flashbacks are in italics._  
**

**21. Confusion and Secrets**

_**"What?" Did I say that out loud? By her reaction I'm going with yes. Shit Davies, what the hell is wrong with you?**_

_**"I um. Olive juice?" Smooth Davies. Nope she didn't buy it. No turning back now. "I said I love you Spencer. You know what though it's true. I don't throw that word around, I barely ever say it to my mother. Maybe I should have said it more to Kyla but now it's too late. I'm in love with you Spencer Carlin." I search her eyes for any silent confessions.**_

_**She takes me off guard when she captures my lips in heated kiss. I'm gently pushed back until my head hits the pillow with one thing on my mind.**_

_**She didn't say it back.**_

_----------------_

**"... And that's how it went." I look up into the caring green eyes I've come to trust.**

**"Wow." He scratches his head and looks at me. It's silent while I let him process this new information.**

**"What do you think Aiden?"**

**"Honestly?" I rub my eyebrow and nod expecting the worst. "She's scared, give it time Ash." I stare at him in shock.**

**"That's it? 'Give it time Ash'? I've screwed up the best thing that has happened to me since Kyla was alive. And you say, 'Give it time Ash'?" Okay maybe I'm being a little hysterical, but I'm freaking out here.**

**"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. She loves you back, a blind person can see that." I take a deep breath and look at my newly acquainted friend.**

**"You're right Aid, I'm sorry for snapping." He smiles and nods his approval. "So, what's new with you and Skyler. You guys left school pretty fast." He blushes and ducks his head.**

**"Me and Skyler skipped to go to the beach." I smile knowingly.**

**"You guys together now?" I chuckle lightly as his blush deepens.**

**"Not officially but I was going to ask him on a date." I smile and nod genuinely happy for the two.**

**Spencer's POV**

**"Thanks Sky. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiles and pulls me into a warm hug.**

**"Anything for you Spence." He pulls back and walks out the door. He turns around before I shut it. "Go talk to her Spence." With that he walks down the drive way and around the corner. I stand with the door open trying to think of the best thing to do is when someone calls my name.**

**"Spencer." I blink surprised to see the brunette standing in front of me. I give her a warm smile.**

**"Hey what are you doing here?"**

**"I was going for a walk and saw you staring out at nothing so I decided to say hi."**

**"Oh. You wanna come in?" I step aside allowing the brunette room to get by. "I didn't know you lived so close by."**

**"Small world." I nod and walk into the living room.**

**"Do you want anything, water?"**

**"No." We stand in an awkward silence. "I need to tell you something Spencer." She sits down and I take a seat opposite her.**

**"Whats up Carly?"**

**"I haven't been completely honest with you." I nod for her to continue. "My names not Carly." I stare at her confused.**

**"Then what is it?" She shifts and gray locks onto blue.**

**"Carmen Mandez." She answers simply our gazes still locked.**

**"Why does that sound so familiar?" I ask aloud. She shifts again.**

**"Maybe 'cause you've heard stories of me." Realization dawns and I jump to my feet.**

**"I think you should leave." She stands and I step back. "You lied."**

**"I'm not the only one that's been lying Spencer." She states calmly.**

**"What are you talking about?" She steps forward and I step back again. She lets out an exaggerated sigh.**

**"Your sweet little Ashley isn't so sweet." She steps forward and I find myself backed into a wall. "We used to date you know. I loved her." She comes to stand right in front of me.**

**"What are you talking about?" She gasps dramatically and steps back.**

**"She didn't tell you? Oh this is rich." I shake my head.**

**"Your lying." She laughs and walks to the door.**

**"If you don't believe me, ask her yourself." She opens the door and walks out. I let out a deep breath when shes gone when the door opens again. "She's dangerous Spencer. You have my number if you want the truth." She slips back out with that last warning.**

**Here I am standing in front of her door. Her being Ashley Davies. I take a deep breath and knock softly, a part of me hoping she's not home. The door opens revealing a disheveled looking Ashley.**

**"Spencer." Her raspy voice sends a chill down my spine.**

**"Hi." She smiles and opens the door wider letting me by. "We need to talk." I walk up into her room and sit on her bed.**

**" What did you want to talk about?" She nervously starts to play with her lip ring.**

**"I heard something and want it to be wrong but I'm afraid it might not be." She nods staring at me intently. "Did you and Carmen use to date?" She sits frozen staring at me.**

**"How... Where...? She stops and takes a deep breath. "I couldn't... I wasn't-" I cut her off and stand looking down at her.**

**"You lied?" She shakes her head and stands also.**

**"No, I couldn't tell you." She takes my hand and stares into my eyes. "Please believe me." I shake my head and step out of her grasp.**

**"You lied! I can't believe anything you say." I turn around and start down the stairs. I feel Ashley's hand on my arm.**

**"Wait Spence." I shrug out of her grasp.**

**"No." I turn and run out the door feeling tears burn my eyes. I pull out my cell phone and scroll through my contacts.**

**CARLY.**


	22. Revelations

**A/N: I was going to post this last week but was working on my computer all week long. Yesterday I was about to post but got a surprise visit from my baby cousin. He's adorable. Haha. So this is short but important. I hope you guy's still like. R&R Enjoy!**

**P.S. Has anyone ever been kissed by a snake. I don't mean lick I mean kiss. I was holding my ball python and she came up to my face like always but she took my lower lip into her mouth. It was weird, she didn't bite me but took my lip into her mouth then moved and wrapped around my shoulders like nothing happened. IDK. It was weird. That's all I have to say about that.  
**

**22. Revelations**

**I wish I could just run and be free. Free of judging eyes, and disappointed looks. This has always been my favorite place to go to when I'm upset. I love to watch the white tigers run and play. They're so free and naturally beautiful. They don't judge or lie like people do.**

**"A zoo Spencer? You watch too many movies." I glance in Carmen's direction then fix my gaze onto the beautiful creatures in front of me.**

**"It's not a zoo. It's a wildlife sanctuary." I watch as two tigers lie together in the hot Los Angeles sun. If only it were that easy.**

**"What's the difference?" Why did I have her come here of all places?**

**"A wildlife sanctuary brings in injured animals and releases them back to the wild when they're healthy enough.**

**"Huh. That's cool, I guess." I roll my eyes and start to walk. She follows silently until we arrive at the cheetahs. "So are we gonna watch animals run around or we gonna talk?" Cheetahs are so fast and agile. Wouldn't it be nice to be carefree like that?**

**"You know there are myths behind the cheetahs tear marks. One says the cheetah came to this Earth lonely, no other animals believed she fit in because of her unique characteristics. Another says the mother lost her child. She cried for so long the tears burnt marks into her beautiful fur."**

**"Interesting." I nod in agreement.**

**"I need answers Carmen. No more Lying." I finally turn and give her my attention.**

**"Sure but can we get out of here that cheetah is looking at me like a hot empanada." She chuckles and I can't help but compare it to Ashley's sexy husky one.**

**"Yeah. Whatever." We walk silently to the park down the street and sit on a bench.**

**"What did you want to know?" She leans back and looks at me expectantly.**

**"So you guys… dated." She nods so I continue. "Who um, who broke up with who?" I ask hesitantly.**

**"I dumped her crazy ass. She was losing it Spencer. Getting jealous and possessive. I couldn't take it anymore she was starting to scare me." I nod for her to continue. "After Kyla died she lost it." I stop her right there.**

**"Ashley told me-"**

**"That I killed her? She's sick Spencer. She made it all up in her head. The doctors said it was a way to cope with the loss of her sister. She was and is convinced that I joined some gang and killed her sister. What really happened to Kyla was and accident." We sat quietly while I processed all of this information.**

**"What happened to Kyla?" Carmen's sorrow filled eyes stare into my questioning ones.**

**"It was raining hard one night. Kyla, Ashley, and I were just walking back from a movie. It was dark and hard to see through the rain. A car didn't see us until the last second. It swerved and merely missed me and Ashley but Kyla wasn't so lucky. She died on impact." I was silent for a moment then stood up.**

"**I need to go and think." Not waiting for and answer I turn and start my trek home. This is all too much. What the hell am I supposed to do?**


	23. Tattoo

**A/N: Haha. Fast update. We're nearing the end. I will try to post this weekend. There's only two reasons why I wouldn't. 1. I wasn't up for it. 2. A ghost attacked me. I say this because I am going down to the Robb Canyon here in Reno. It is said to be the most haunted place in the West. There's always ghost hunters and paranormal people down here checking it out so we'll see. I'm going on Saturday when the woman and 3 men were murdered. Hopefully I don't get held down and scratched up like a lot of the people that go down there do. I'll share more after Saturday night. R&R Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a long time. Don't own SoN or The Main Ingredient's, Everybody Plays the Fool.  
**

**23. Tattoo**

"_Okay so you're heart broken_

_You sit around mopin'_

_Cryin' and cryin'_

_You say you even thinkin' about dyin'?_

_Well before you do anything rash_

_Dig this…_

_Everybody plays the fool sometime;  
There's no exception to the rule.  
Listen, baby, it may be factual, may be cruel,  
I ain't lying, everybody plays the fool.  
Falling in love is such an easy thing to do,  
And there's no guarantee that the one you love is gonna love you"_

**The music cuts and I look up from my new master piece.**

**"What'd you do that for?" I watch as my mother sighs and sits on the counter across from the island I'm working on.**

**"Ash, don't do this." I avoid her gaze going back to my work.**

**"Do what?" I hear the lift on my stereo and again hear my mom sigh.**

**"You haven't listened to this mix since-"**

**"Don't." I cut her off. I look into her aged eyes and feel my resolve start to break.**

**"I know it's not easy but whatever little fight you and Spencer got into will work out. Trust me." I set down the icing and fold my hands on the counter.**

**"She found out about Carmen."**

**"I know, you told her. We had this conversation." She looks confused for a moment. "You did tell her didn't you?"**

**"Yeah. But she found out about me and Carmen." I emphasize my point. I see her starting to understand.**

**"How?" I shake my head and drop my arms.**

**"I don't know. There's only two ways she could've found out. Kyla came back alive and told her to get back at me for the time I killed Ken off because Barbie obviously had a thing for Stacy." I see a slight smile on my moms face. I pause, thinking over the last possible way Spencer found out. "Or Carmen's here." I watch as my mom's eyes widen.**

**"You need to call Spencer."**

**"I tried, she's not at home and her phones off."**

**"You need to find her." I nod and start to rush out of the kitchen. "Ashley?" I stop and turn around. "We'll talk about this later." She says seriously pointing to the chocolate cake on the counter. I chuckle and run out of the house.**

**The cake's really not bad. It just looks like a heart with a dagger through it, and its bleeding black. Really I was just bored waiting for Spencer to talk to me. Where the hell is she?**

**Spencer's POV**

**I don't know who to believe anymore. Carmen couldn't have been lying. Nobody could lie that well. Ugh. I don't know what to do! Carmen said she wasn't in a gang but Ashley said she was. I've heard about cases from my mom similar to what Carmen described also.**

"**Spence, your father and I are going shopping. Want us to bring you back anything?" I shake my head and continue staring out the window. I feel the bed dip and look over to my mom. "Are you okay sweetie? Did you and Ashley have a fight?"**

"**Something like that." She nods in understanding. She pulls me into a hug and stands to leave.**

"**I love you Spence."**

"**Love you too mom." She smiles and walks out the door. I hear the front door shut and walk downstairs. Glen's out with Madison. They've been hanging out since Aiden left her for Skyler. I giggle remembering the look on her face when her boyfriend came out. Clay's also gone, I don't know where he is. The doorbell rings knocking me out of my musings. I answer it with out thinking and immediately wish I had checked who it was.**

"**Hey, you okay?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You sure? You left pretty fast after our talk." I sigh and walk into the house knowing she would follow.**

"**Just a lot to take in, you know?" Carmen nods and sits on the couch.**

"**You wanna talk about it?"**

"**I just don't who to believe anymore." She starts to play with her fingers and that's when I see it. The black diamond on her wrist. Ashley wasn't lying. Carmen notices me staring and covers it up.**

"**You should believe me Spencer." I feel a shiver go up my spine with the cold stare she's giving me.**

"**I'm really tired maybe you should leave." My voice comes out shaky and my breathing becomes labored as she stands and stares at me. I don't like her eyes. They're like a dark cold cloudy day. The kind of day you just want to stay inside warm and cozy on the couch. They're not like the warm chocolaty brown I'm so used to by now. They don't show me protection and love. They show me fear and hate.**

"**You like my tattoo Spencer?" Another shiver goes down my spine with just the way she says my name. "I'm sure you've seen Ashley's tattoos, am I right?" I have. My favorite is the tiger one on her left shoulder. I remember seeing it for the first time.**

_**I'm wide awake while Ashley is sleeping peacefully. She's so cute murmuring quietly while she buries her head in my neck. I see the ink on her shoulder and start to trace it lightly. I push her tank top strap over more to get a better glimpse.**_

_**It's a beautiful white tiger leaping through an intricate design. It's so simple looking but also seems to hold so much meaning behind it.**_

"_**I got that after Kyla passed." I stop my hand and look down into the brown eyes I'm growing to love more and more each day.**_

"_**Why a tiger?" She adjusts into a more comfortable position and smiles.**_

"_**One of the main reasons was it symbolizes the protector of the dead. I decided I didn't do a good enough job protecting Kyla while she was alive I'll protect her now."**_

"_**What else?" She contemplates for a moment.**_

"**_It means courage, bravery, power and strength." She pauses for moment. "It also symbolizes protection of family, friends, and loved ones." She says softly. We lock gazes for what feels like an eternity. I lean in and give her a soft passionate kiss._**

**I snap back from my memory feeling the close proximity of Carmen. She looks at me closely and smiles a sardonic smile.**

"**It's rude to ignore your guests Spencer."**

"**You're not a guest, get out." She smiles again and steps right in front of me. My stomach turns and a thousand questions go off in my head. I start to walk backwards and curse myself for walking into the same wall as before.**

"**Are you afraid of me Spencer?" I try to swallow the lump in my throat and remain quiet. "You know a wise man once told me, 'There's nothing to fear but fear itself.' That was, of course, just before his size twelve boot connected with my side."**

"**So you're a psychotic bitch because daddy hit you?" I muster all the venom I can and glare at her. I recoil as soon as her laughter registers in my head.**

"**No silly my dad is dead. It was my step dad if you must know." Her laughing comes to an abrupt halt as she glares at me. "Don't talk about my father again."**

"**Do you think he's proud?"**

"**What?" She looks at me confused.**

"**Your dad, do you think he'd be proud of what you've become? I'm sure he would just love seeing his little girl in a gang and taking innocent lives." Her fists clench but I keep going. "Was he killed? Is that what this is about? You want revenge and you're taking it out on the wrong people." The fire in her eyes is telling me I've hit a soft spot. "You're becoming the people who took your father away from you." That does it. I feel the air leave my body. I try to gasp for some but fail. Carmen's hands are tight around my neck and I'm starting to feel light headed.**


	24. Shot Heard Around the Room

**A/N: I know this is so late. I've been feeling really weird lately. Sleeping longer and less energetic. Maybe it's the weather. Anyway we're almost done! This is short but very important. Thanks for the reviews guys. R&R Enjoy!**

**24. Shot Heard Around the Room**

**I impatiently bang for the fourth time on the door. I tap my foot and glare knowing he's home.**

**"Hold on!" A voice yells from the other side.**

**"Hurry up." I sigh exasperated as the door opens revealing a half naked Skyler. "Jesus, what took you so long?"**

**"I was busy." He shifts slightly as an equally half naked Aiden comes into view. I shudder slightly and look back at the blond boy.**

**"Have you heard from Spencer?"**

**"Last time I saw her was yesterday, other than that no."**

**"Aiden?" He turns to me and smiles sheepishly.**

**"Hey Ashley."**

**"Have you heard from Spencer?"**

**"No. Are you alright Ash?" I shake my head with tears filling my eyes.**

**"I need your help. Spencer might be in trouble." They nod and run back into the house.**

**They emerge a couple minutes later.**

**"What do you need us to do?" Skyler asks locking his door.**

**"You and Aiden start at Spencer's house. Call me if she's not there." They nod and jump into Aiden's truck. I walk to my own car and start my search.**

**"After a twenty minute drive I get to my destination. Wildlife park, it's Spencer's favorite place to go. I walk the whole park with no sign of Spencer. I step into my car as my phone starts to ring.**

"**Skyler?"**

"**Hey Ash, she's not at home and her mom said they haven't seen her since**

**they got back from the store."**

"**Alright keep me pos-." I stop mid-sentence and drop my phone when I feel a sting to the back of my head.**

**Spencer's POV**

**I slowly open my eyes and look around the darkened room I'm in. Definitely not mine. It seems to be a motel room of some kind. All the lights are off and the blinds are closed. Light pores in burning my eyes as the door opens.**

**"You're awake, good." I start to speak but notice there's duct tape on my mouth. And she says I watch too many movies. "Did you want to say something?" I nod as she walks closer ripping the tape off. I glare and she smiles smugly.**

**"You're a bitch." Is all I say. She just laughs and sits on the bed across from where I'm tied to the increasingly uncomfortable chair.**

**"I'm surprised." I slouch and wait for her to continue. "You haven't tried to scream for help. Why is that?"**

**"I don't want my mouth taped shut." She nods and smiles lightly.**

**"Smart girl. Hopefully Ashley thinks the same way." Right on cue I hear a groan and look around the room. Seeing nothing I look back at Carmen. "Well it sounds like the star of the night is awake." She chuckles and walks into a door I'm assuming leads to the bathroom. I hear a rip and wince at the sound.**

**"Mother fucking bitch!" I can't help the tiny smile that flashes across my face at the husky voice.**

**"Stop being a baby." I straiten up as Carmen enters the room with a tied up pissed looking Ashley. I don't think she's noticed me yet.**

**"As soon as I get untied I'm gonna kick your ass Carmen. You better not have hurt Spencer either." At least I know she cares.**

**"Shut up. When the hell did you get so whiny?" Our eyes finally lock and her intense brown ones immediately turn soft. Her eyes inspect my body as I do the same. I look into her eyes again but she now has an intense glare at my throat.**

**"You hurt her." It wasn't a question. I know there are marks on my throat. I can feel where each finger was pressed.**

**"I barely touched her." I could see the anger in Ashley's face. The way she clenched her jaw and glared strait ahead, it was obvious what she wanted to do.**

**"You shouldn't have touched her." Ashley pushed her weight back and slammed Carmen into a wall. My eyes widened when Ashley head butted her.**

**"Stupid bitch!" Carmen pushed Ashley onto the bed. She held her head in one hand and pulled out a 9mm with the other. "You're gonna pay for that." She lifted the gun pointing it at Ashley's chest. My eyes slammed shut as a loud shot rang through the air. It was deathly quiet before a piercing scream broke out.**


	25. Special Agent Davies

**A/N: My mom really pisses me off. She doesn't usually but yesterday she really got under my skin. We were having fun talking about bizarre things than I said what if I wanted to marry a goat and she freaked out. The first thing out of her mouth was 'No way, that's almost as bad as homosexuality.' Like seriously WTF! I know she's a homophobe but seriously to say that to me of all people? Anyway she went on this huge rant saying things like 'you people' and 'do you see a strait alliance' or this one which she specified my aunt who i love 'people that are bi are just sluts, pick one or the other' but my over all favorite 'we're the minority while you're the majority.' And then she woke me up this morning and said 'sorry about yesterday of whatever.' Nobody has ever pissed me off that bad. Usually things don't get to me unless someones messing with my family but to have one of the only people that keep me sane say something like that. It's just horrible. And people wonder why I don't introduce my girlfriends to her. Anyway sorry for the rant I felt the need to vent. R&R Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from NCIS they're just awesome.  
**

**25. Special Agent Davies**

**"I want family, friends, and neighbors, anybody that saw any strange activity." I look around the room. Everyone's eyes are on me. "I mean now! Move it people!" They all move frantically around the room. My phone rings and I quickly answer.**

**"Special Agent Davies."**

**"Boss, I found something you might want to see." I sigh and shut my phone as I make my way to the elevator. The doors slide open to the forensics lab and loud metal music hits my ears.**

**"What do you got Abs?"**

**"Okay, so I traced Ashley cell phone to a certain point." She turns to her computers and fixes an image on the big screen. "It was moving."**

**"They were in a car."**

**"Exactly. It seemed they were heading northbound on South Central Avenue before the signal cut."**

**"Are there any motels nearby?" She starts to type something then turns back to me.**

**"Three on that street."**

**"Good job Abby. Keep tabs on that phone at all times."**

**"Got it boss." She salutes as I walk toward the elevator. "Boss?" I stop to turn around just as two arms wrap themselves around me. "I hope you find them. I still need to show Ashley how to use the Gas Chromatograph and Mass Spectrometer."**

**"You'll be able to Abby. I promise."**

**"****I believe you." I give her one last squeeze before heading back downstairs.**

**"Siva." I call as I approach my desk.**

**"Yes boss." I look at her expectantly. "Right, the parents of Miss Carlin said she has been upset lately, something about a girlfriend, but that is all they know." Tony cuts in.**

**"The neighbors say they saw a custom black 2007 Subaru WRX STI pull into the driveway at around 1300 hours. Say they've never seen the car before." He stops and looks unsure for a moment.**

**"And?"**

**"New York plates boss."**

**"****Just proves what we already knew." I take my badge and gun out my desk. "David, DeNozzo, you're with me." We step onto the elevator and I take a deep breath before the doors close.**

**Ashley's POV**

**I hear a shot ring off but don't feel any pain. I slowly open my eyes and immediately look over to Spencer. Her eyes are squeezed shut but she doesn't seem hurt and there's no blood. I look forward hearing a scream.**

**"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you?" Carmen grips her arm as blood slowly trickles down. A deep laugh grabs my attention. By the door is a tall muscular man.**

**"Stick with the plan Carmen." A shiver runs down my spine. I know that voice.**

**"You shot me you dick!" She seethes. If I wasn't scared shitless right now I'd probably find the scene funny. Carmen's trying to look intimidating in front of this six foot hulking man.**

**"Stop being a baby cuz. It only skimmed you, here." He steps forward and pours what looked like water over the wound.**

**"Ow!" She starts to curse in Spanish and shoves the laughing man on her way to the bathroom.**

**"What, I didn't want it to get infected."**

**"Shut up, stupid." I glance at Spencer. Our eyes lock. Hers are full of fear and I hate that I can't comfort her.**

**"How have you been Ashley? We haven't seen you in a while."**

**"Bite me." He gives a throaty chuckle and sits on the bed.**

**"Is that an invitation?" I give him a disgusted look. He scoots closer and rests his hand on my thigh. "I know behind this dyke act you really want me."**

**"In your dreams." I kick his hand off as he gives another chuckle.**

**"Every night I picture you swinging at Steph like you did. Nobody could get a hit in like that when it came to Stephanie, so I was surprised you did. It was pretty hot but you're lucky she's not here."**

**"I'd do it again if I got the chance."**

**"I'm sure."**

**"Cesar stop flirting." He moves to the other side of the bed and sits in front of Spencer.**

**"I can't help that your little friends are hot cousin." He leans forward and moves a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear. Oh hell no. I forcibly jab my feet into his spine. He yelps and stands by a laughing Carmen.**

**"Don't touch her again." Carmen stops laughing and walks closer. She holds her gun to my temple.**

**"I don't think you're in the position to be giving orders." I hear Spencer take a sharp breath and look into her eyes. I look back to Carmen and grit my teeth.**

**"If you're going to point a gun at me you better pull the trigger." She smirks and cocks the gun. "And if you pull that trigger…" I turn my head to look her strait in the eyes. "You better hope I die." I challenge her with my eyes. She looks unsure but pulls her hand back and smirks again.**

**"I'm not going to kill you Ashley. Well, not yet."**

**"We have something special planned." Cesar walks forward grinning. "I think we should start with blondie here." He walks behind Spencer and flips open a switchblade.**


	26. Truth Revealed

**A/N: There's no excuse good enough for my delay except I was in Cali. I mean come on now. Do you know how many distractions there are in California? 'Cause if you haven't been I can tell you now. Between the beaches and the girls and the parties it's very distracting. *Sigh* Nevada sucks, it's so dry and boring here. Then when I got back my computer kept crashing on me so I had to fix that.**

**On another note. Love the NCIS fans. Don't see many of those any more. I asked my mom what the N meant and she said narcotics. Ha! Then flipped around to her usual self and said she'd rather me watch a show about a bunch of coke heads then two girls together. Oh well I guess some things will never change.**

**On with the story. Sorry it's so short. We're so close to the end. R&R Enjoy!  
**

**26. Truths Revealed **

**I feel the cold steel of a knife drawing light patterns against my skin. A shiver runs down my spine from the touch.**

**"What's your name beautiful?" I use all my will power not to shrink away from the repulsive man.**

**"Spencer." I answer shortly.**

"**Has anyone ever told you, what you're doing is wrong Spencer?" His voice is thick with an accent.**

"**Many people but I don't care what they think." I feel the knife come to a stop and slowly leave my skin.**

"**Is that so? Anybody close to you ever say it's wrong?" I remain quiet and keep my eyes on Ashley. I hear a throaty chuckle then the knife tracing along my neck again. "A parent maybe?"**

"**Carmen, Spencer didn't do anything." Ashley tries to reason.**

"**She needs help Ashley. Both of you do." Her voice is hollow, empty even.**

"**Is that what happened to you, you got help?"**

"**Yeah, and I'm much better now."**

"**Carm, why are you doing this? This isn't you. Don't you remember back before all of this happened, you said you would never turn out the way your father did." That snapped her out of her trance. She ground her teeth and stared hard at Ashley.**

"**Shut up." She seethed.**

"**Well I got a newsflash for you. You're turning out just like him, maybe even worse." The knife leaves my neck again but I don't bother check to see why.**

"**I am nothing like him!" She raises her gun and points it at Ashley again.**

"**See. Back then you stayed as far away from guns as possible. All they do is bring trouble you said."**

"**The past is the past Ashley. I learned the real world. I couldn't stay a weak little girl all my life." I see Ashley frown and wish I could comfort her.**

"**You were never weak Carmen. You had so many dreams. You always said you were gonna get out of New York. You can still do that before it's too late."**

"**Maybe I don't want to, maybe I'm happy now."**

"**No one's happy living a lie. You couldn't stay a weak little girl? At least that weak little girl wasn't hiding behind guns and violence." It's quiet as both girls stare at each other.**

"**We're complete opposites, you don't understand." Carmen's voice comes out in a whisper and she actually looks like a lost little girl. I think we're both surprised when we hear a sharp laugh.**

"**_I_ don't understand. _Me_? Fuck off Carmen. You changed since your dad died. He treated you like shit! Are you saying you didn't feel the least bit happy he wasn't coming back? That asshole beat you and your mother. But he didn't stop there did he?" Carmen doesn't move and just keeps glaring at the wall. "Did he!"**

"**No he didn't." Her voice is hard and cold.**

"**I remember when he found out about us. I could never forget the look on his face, disgust, hatred, disappointment."**

**"He was still my father. And that stupid fucking cop took him away."**

**"I can't believe you're sticking up for that bastard. I lost my uncle that day too. He was the closest thing I had since I lost my dad. And he wasn't a stupid fucking cop! He was ten times the man your dad ever was or could be." And the surprises keep coming. I was so focused on the fight in front of me I forgot all about the man behind me, until I felt the sharp, cold blade against my throat.**

**"One more word out of you and I slit you pretty little blond girlfriend's throat."**


	27. Last One Standing

**A/N: I know another short one but since I got from Cali it has been drama drama drama. Long story short I've been watching my mom's boyfriend's kids. A 7 and 4 year old. They are wearing me out so I hardly have time to do anything. Can't leave those kids alone together in a room for 5 minutes. Anyway hope this is good. I'm really tired. R&R Enjoy!**

**27. Last One Standing**

**I freeze and watch as Cesar holds the knife against Spencer's throat. This wasn't part of the plan. What the hell am I thinking? Revenge is the plan. Than why am I feeling like this?**

**"Thank you. Now let's get started." He pulls the knife away and backs up smirking. "I think I want to start with blondie here. More pain to the brunette." He cuts the rope around Spencer's wrists and sits her on the bed.**

**The stunned blonde's eyes widen in realization and she frantically looks to Ashley. My breathing picks up as Cesar takes off his jacket.**

**"Wait!" I jump in front of Spencer. What the hell am I doing?**

**"What now, Carmen? Are we going to do this or what?" Move out of the way. It's simple, left foot right foot. Move! This isn't working. God damn it.**

**"I-I need closure first." Closure, really? He gives me a confused stare.**

**"What for?" Good question. I'll tell you that when I find out.**

**"You know for, for the last step. To make sure I'm better now." Smooth Carmen. Daddy would be so proud.**

**"Alright, fine, whatever." Cesar sits on the now empty chair and stares at me expectantly.**

**"Right, closure." I cross my arms gun still firmly in hand. I try to hide the discomfort I feel with it being so close. I shift so I'm leaning against the dresser in the little room. The quiet is almost unbearable until Cesar stands.**

**"While you have your little 'closure' session I'll be in the bathroom." I wait for the door to close before moving to the chair he just occupied.**

**"Carmen," I look up at Ashley. "This isn't you." Ha. What does know? I'm a fighter, a killer, a Mandez. It's in my blood.**

**"How would you know?" I set the heavy metal on the stand and clasp my hands together.**

**"Your eyes," My head snaps up to Spencer. "They tell a different story than what you say." I divert my gaze suddenly feeling vulnerable looking into those piercing blue orbs.**

**"Before my uncle died he would always tell me how you were different. Talk about how you were going to make something of yourself. When I asked how he knew he always told me the same thing, 'You can tell a lot of things by looking into someone's eyes.' He knew and I know Carmen, you are so much better than this." Before I can answer the bathroom door swings open.**

**"You don't want to go in there. Did you finish your little closure time?" I nod and grab the 9mm before standing. He moves toward Spencer and grins. He leans closer only to be shoved back by the fierce blond. I jump at Cesar's booming laugh and watch as he grabs her wrists and shoves her down.**

**"Don't touch her." Cesar looks to me and I nod knowing what he wants. I walk to one of our bags scattered around the room and take out the duct tape. I tape Ashley's mouth as she watches helplessly as Cesar kisses Spencer hard on the mouth. I can't watch this. As I walk toward the door Cesar's voice stops me.**

**"Carmen, I need to watch me teach this bitch a lesson." My eyes slam shut at whimper the blond gives off and slowly turn around.**

**"Please." Cesar chuckles at her pitiful plea. He loves it when girls break. It's a real turn on for him.**

**"Calm down baby, I'll get there." I clench my jaw to stop from speaking up. He pulls her head back and leaves hard kisses down her neck. He rips her shirt off and kisses down her chest. I look down and see the 9mm shining up at me. The whimpers and pleas seem to get louder and louder until they're almost deafening. I reach for the gun and hold it up.**

**"Cesar," I hear my voice crack and silently curse myself for being so weak. "Get off her." He stands slowly and gazes into my eyes.**

**"You gunna shoot your cousin? Shoot your family? For these bitches?" I swallow thickly and lick my lips.**

**"If I have to." He smiles and takes a step closer.**

**"You don't got it in you cuz." I shake my head and cock the gun. I feel my eyes start to burn as I shakily point the gun at Cesar. My family.**

**"Please don't make me."**

**"Ha. Make you? You couldn't do it if you tried. You're weak Carmen. Always have been always will be." I shake my head again.**

**"I'm not weak, you are." He catches me off guard as he jumps for the gun. I pull back and we both crash to the floor. We wrestle for the gun. A shot rings off and I feel Cesar's heavy body fall against me.**


	28. Forgiveness

**A/N: There's only a couple more chapters left. And I am totally watching NCIS right now. I love that show. Oh and I was watching Ellen with my mom today and during the commercial she turned to me and said she doesn't think I'm actually gay. I was laughing so hard 'cause she was comparing me to my older brother. Long story short my brother made my mom believe he was gay for years. He only said it once as a joke but she thought he was serious. Funny stuff. Anyway, now she thinks I'm messing with her brain. The woman has problems. Well I will post ASAP. R&R Enjoy!**

**28. Forgiveness**

**Silence filled the room as Spencer and I watch the unmoving bodies. Slowly Cesar stands, blood stained to the front of his white t-shirt. I look down at Carmen's still body, hoping she'll get up. Cesar stares down at his cousin for a few moments before turning and pointing a finger at me.**

**"This is your fault! You filled her mind with this garbage. My cousin is dead because of you!" He flips his knife open and cuts the rope around my wrists. "Now your gunna pay."**

**He pulls me to him and presses the knife against my throat. Panic sets in as I feel the sharp metal slightly break the skin. I do the only thing I can think of and elbow him hard in the stomach then throw my head back, satisfied with the loud crack I hear.**

**Cesar falls back with a loud yelp and holds his nose. I see blood drip down and smile knowing it broke. I take this chance to swing my leg in a roundhouse kick that connects with his chest. He groans and falls back with a loud thump.**

**"Didn't think I knew how to fight, did ya?" He stands with a smirk and pulls out a glock. How many guns does this guy have?**

**Christine's POV**

**"You are sure they're going to be in THIS beaten up motel?" I take a sharp left skidding to a stop in front of the main office.**

**"I have a feeling," is my simple answer as I walk toward the building.**

**"Just like Gibbs. If you ask me this is like shooting fish in a pond."**

**"It's barrel Ziva."**

**"Why would a fish be in a barrel?" I roll my eyes at their banter.**

**"Focus."**

**"Yes boss." I open the door and approach the front desk.**

**"Special agent Davies," I flip the balding man my badge. "I need to ask you a few questions."**

**"What can I do ya for ma'am?"**

**"I'm looking for a young Hispanic girl around 17 that checked into this motel within the last few weeks." He looks around bored than looks back to me.**

**"Gunna need a little more than that." I narrow my eyes and grit my teeth.**

**"Maybe this will jog your memory." Ziva pushes the man against the wall and twists his arm. "Do you remember now or do you need more help? You can't have many customers except maybe the occasional prostitute."**

**"No, no I remember. I remember!" She releases him and takes a step back. "She came in with a taller boy, about 23. Room 24, upstairs." I run out the door and to the staircase. A shot goes off and I pull out my gun as we approach the door. I signal for Tony to open it. My heart races and I'm surprised by the sight before me.**

**Ashley's POV**

**I move in front of Spencer as Cesar raises the gun.**

**"Not so tuff know, are you bitch?" He rubs his nose and cocks the gun. I ready myself for the blow. A shot rings out and I stare into wide stunned eyes. He looks down, dropping the gun, and falling to his knees. I grab the blood stained knife and do quick work of untying Spencer. She pulls me into a death grip and I hold on just as tight.**

**"Are you okay?" I pull back and look her over. She nods with watery eyes. I move toward Carmen with Spencer right by my side. She drops the gun, too weak to hold it. I move some hair from her face as we lock eyes.**

**"Ashley, I'm-" Her voice comes out scratchy and she starts to cough.**

**"Carmen you'll be okay. We'll get help." She shakes her head.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ash. I was so drugged up trying to forget. I was angry and I took it out on Kyla." Tears flow from her eyes as she coughs again. I feel Spencer squeeze my arm and look into her watery blue orbs. I take a deep breath to collect myself and look back down at Carmen. Her eyes flutter shut and her breathing slows more.**

**"I forgive you Carmen." I whisper quietly as her body stills. The door swings open and I, as if on instinct, grab the gun. I lower it once my moms figure comes into view. She looks around than back to me, lowering her gun.**

**"Ashley." She walks further into the room to help me and Spencer up. "You're okay." She wraps me in a hug pulling Spencer in with us.**

**"Of course I'm okay. Survival runs in the family." She smiles lightly.**

"**Let's go, Ziva and Tony can handle this."**

"**Good, I think I've had my life threatened enough for one day."**


	29. Calm after the Storm

**A/N: It's been over a month I know. I'm horrible. So much stress, is all I can say. But alas the final chapter. Thank you to everyone for reading and leaving comments. I love them. Anyway I hope I did the ending justice. Again thank you for reading. Peace and Love to all. **

**29. Calm after the Storm**

**It's been a few days since the Carmen incident. I haven't seen Spencer since we dropped her off at home that day. I've been driving myself crazy thinking about her, wondering if she still wants to be with me. It's quite nerve racking actually. Just as I'm thinking about giving her a call my phone rings. I answer quickly seeing who it is.**

**"Hey Spence."**

**"Hey." It's quiet for a few seconds before I hear her angelic voice. "Can we meet somewhere?"**

**"Of course, where?"**

**"Wildlife sanctuary?"**

**"Sure, I'll be there in 20." I hear her release a breath.**

**"'K, bye Ash."**

**"Bye Spence." We hang up and I race to my car.**

**25 minutes later I walk toward the big cat area, knowing that's where she'd be. I spot her right away staring idly at a white tiger. I walk up, careful not to startle her.**

**"I was starting to think you were a no show." I smile lightly and look into her cobalt eyes.**

**"I'd go anywhere you wanted me to." She smiles than turns her attention back to the tigers.**

**"They're beautiful."**

**"Very." I keep my eyes on her as she turns to me. A light blush covers her features. "I've missed you." She bites lightly on her bottom lip.**

**"I've missed you too." She smiles and brings me into a hug. I burry my head into her neck and sigh in content. Her intoxicating scent envelops me and I can't help but think everything is going to be alright.**

**"I want to take you on another date." She giggles lightly and pulls back some. Her arms wrap lightly around my neck as I pull her close resting my hands gently on her hips.**

**"That was out of the blue."**

**"Really, 'cause I feel like I'm drowning in blue every time I see you." She giggles again and blushes deeply. "That was really cheesy." She nods but smiles brightly.**

**"I'd love to go on another date with you Ash." My smile grows impossibly big as I bring my hand up to caress her face. I slowly lean in as she does the same and let our lips meet in a gentle kiss.**

**--**

**I'm getting ready for the big date with Spencer and I'm so glad to have my newest gay best friend with me.**

**"I know its like, how did these girl's function without us?" Or not.**

**"Aiden get off the phone with lover boy and help me out here." He laughs at something Skyler says completely ignoring me.**

**"Yeah, Ash wants me off too… I miss you more… No I miss you more." I roll my eyes and wait impatiently as he ends the call.**

**"Finally, okay which one." I point to the outfits lying on the bed. He walks over to inspect them.**

**"I think you should switch this top with these pants." I smile and pat him on the back.**

**"There's hope for you yet Aid." He smiles and checks his cell. "Go, have fun." **

**"Good luck Ash. We'll talk later." And with that he's out the door. I shake my head and start the shower.**

**--**

**Here I am parked in front of the Carlin household. I'm more nervous now than I was on our first date. But I guess getting your girlfriend kidnapped and almost raped and killed will do that to you.**

**I finally work up the nerve to leave the safety of my car and approach the door. When I get there I hesitantly ring the doorbell. Mr. C answers with a warm smile.**

**"Finally came to the door huh?" I laugh and scratch my neck nervously.**

**"Yeah, sorry."**

**"No need to apologize. Come in." He moves out of the way and I enter cautiously, looking for any sign of Paula. "She's working late at the hospital." I relax more knowing I won't be getting the wrath of Paula tonight.**

**"How are you doing Mr. C."**

**"Much better now that my daughter is smiling again." I frown and start to play with my fingers.**

**"I never meant for any of this to happen." I feel his hand on my shoulder and meet his eye.**

**"I know you didn't, but all that matters now is that you guys are safe." I nod and smile lightly.**

**"Thank you Mr. C." He smiles, someone clearing there throat causes me look to the stairs.**

**"Am I interrupting something?"**

**"No sweetie, we're done." He goes and gives Spencer a kiss on the forehead then walks to the living room. I bring Spencer into a sweet kiss and smile as she holds onto me.**

**"Hello beautiful." She blushes and pulls back.**

**"Hi." Our eyes lock for a few moments before I break contact.**

**"Ready to go?"**

**"Yeah." We walk to my car. I open her door then get in and start the drive to our destination. "So, where we going?" I smile and shake my head.**

**"It's a surprise." She sends me a pout. I just smile and take her hand in mine.**

**I pull into a parking lot and get Spencer's door. She looks around confused as I take her hand and walk toward a tall building.**

**"Where are we?" Instead of answering I pull her down an alley way by the building. "Is this where you pull out an ax and hack me up into little pieces?" I chuckle and pull her closer to me.**

**"No Spence, this way." I open a back door and pull her to the side. "Not gunna lie, what we're doing right now is illegal." She looks shocked at first than smiles wickedly.**

**"You took me on an illegal date?"**

**"Yes Spence that's exactly what I did." She squeezes my hand and smiles brightly.**

**"How exciting." I smile back and turn the corner heading up the first flight of stairs. At the fifth flight I hear footsteps approaching.**

**"Come on." I pull Spencer through a door. The footsteps stop and the doorknob starts to turn. As the door starts to open it stops.**

**"Hey Mark, Scott wanted to see you."**

**"Right now?"**

**"He said right away." The door shuts again as the now mumbled voices fade. I release the breath I was holding and pull a giggling Spencer up the stairs again.**

**"That was fun." I laugh and rush us up the rest of the stairs. We get to the rooftop and Spencer starts to look nervous.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I'm afraid of heights." I smile as she blushes.**

**"Close your eyes." She does as asked and I pull her through the door. "Open them." She looks around than back to me.**

**"It's beautiful. I can't understand something though."**

**"What?" I look around at the blankets, candles, and food on a portion of the rooftop. I set the candles up in a heart around the blankets. I did pretty good if I don't say so myself.**

**"Well, I don't know it's stupid."**

**"Spence nothing you say can ever be stupid." She bites her lip.**

**"Why'd you choose this place to have a date. I mean we're pretty far from the city and there's really no view." She looks around and back to me again.**

**"Spence," I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "you've been in the city too long. Look up." She does so and smiles leaning into me.**

**"Wow, it's been a long time since I watched the stars." I walk us to the blanket and sit with Spencer between my legs.**

**"Ready to eat?"**

**"Yeah." I set up the food and smile as Spencer's eyes light up. "I love spaghetti."**

**"I know." She smiles and kisses my cheek. After dinner we curl up and watch the stars.**

**"Ooh look." Spencer points toward a shooting star and I smile.**

**"Make a wish." She closes her eyes for a few seconds. "What'd you wish for?"**

**"If I told you it wouldn't come true." We're quiet for awhile. "I wished we could stay like this forever." Our eyes connect as I pull Spencer into a kiss. It's slow at first but starts to pick up as I graze my tongue along her bottom lip. We break the kiss before it escalates too far.**

**Spencer traces idle patterns along my skin sending tingles throughout my body. She leaves a trail of light kisses up my jaw and to my ear.**

**"I love you Ashley Davies." She pulls back to look in my eyes. I cup her cheek and trace her lips with my thumb.**

**"Really?" She nods and leaves a light kiss to my thumb. "I love you Spencer Carlin." We meet in a slow passionate kiss that causes my whole body to explode.**

**You know people are always talking about the calm before the storm but I've never heard them mention the calm after. In my opinion it's the best calm anyone can get. It almost makes the storm worth it.**


End file.
